For love of Him
by ilovehp4ever
Summary: Snapes long lost daughter was sent to durmstarg. she runs away to go to Hogwarts, where she will be drenched with many surprises including meeting two slytherin princes and the golden trio. she has to choose but who? beware: Rape and fluff later
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, but the plot. I'm not as amazing as J.K. Rowling.

Prologue

About 18 years ago, Severus Snape found the love of his life, Jessica Wells. 2 months after he met her, he asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes and almost a year after their wedding, they produced a beautiful daughter. They named her Tiffani. Tiffani Snape.

When Voldemort found out that his right hand man, Snape had a wife, he feared that he would lose him. He thought that this Wells woman would try to take Snape and his power away from him. He couldn't let that happen. So Voldemort had her killed, but what he didn't know was that Snape had another woman in his life that he loved even more than Jessica and that was Tiffani.

Snape knew that it was Voldemort who killed her and knew that he would kill Tiffani too, if he went after her. He was still under cover for Dumbledore to watch Voldemort, so he couldn't leave. Snape did the one thing that he could do, and that was to send her away under a assumed name. He thought that Tiffani Wells would be the most proper.

He had help from Dumbledore who sent her to the hands of Igor Karkaroff. Snape did not approve.

"Albus, you do know you are sending her to the known school of Dark Arts right?"

"I am quite aware of it, but to tell you the truth it is the best place for her.

"And how would you know!" Snape yelled for the first time towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore stay calm like he was expecting it.

"Do you trust me, Severus?"

"Yes, but this is my daugh-"

"Yes I know Severus and I will not let anything harm her. Now I think you should say your good-byes. I will wait outside. She will come back in your life soon enough but I think you will not see her in awhile. Even though she will probably not remember you, you have to pretend she is not your daughter if she does show up on this doorstep."

Snape said his goodbyes. She was only a few months old, he couldn't believe that he will never be the father he always wanted to be. He will never see her take her first step, or try to ride her bike. He wouldn't be there for her first day at school or help her pick out her first wand. He finally cried when he handed her to Albus.

"I assure you have made the right decision Severus. I predict that she will be a very powerful witch and that she will not fall towards the dark, I promise. Good bye, see you soon." Albus said as he walked out and apparated to Durmstrang.

--

**16 YEARS LATER**

Tiffani had had enough with this stupid school. Of course, everyone thought she was the best and very pretty. They all thought her father was the most powerful and rich wizard ever, next to the Dark lord himself. They all thought this, including her. Everyone gave her high expectations. Her "friends" only wanted her as a "friend" because they thought they could get on good terms with her father then the dark lord who everyone at Durmstrang was very fond of, including the headmaster Igor Karkaroff.

Igor Karkaroff taught her many things and sent her off to many places. Places like Knockturn Alley. She was sick of him. He seemed to pay more attention to Tiffani than any other student. Even the famous Victor Krum. She even got to go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. She decided that was where she wanted to go. Hogwarts seemed more cheerful than Durmstrang. That all she wanted. She only remembers the dark walls of the evil school, as she likes to call Durmstrang, since she was little. All she wanted now was to leave and maybe go to Hogwarts. She didn't even care about her father who lived in England and known nothing about her mother and presumed that she was dead.

It was finally summer and that is when she decided to go to England. She knew that Hogwarts was there. But all and all she went there to find Albus Dumbledore. She known that he would help her. She finally made it to Knockturn Alley by late July. She had a hard journey to get there, since she was on the run from Karkaroff, who she was sure was after her for running away from the school. She walked down the alley and walked on another alley known as Diagon Alley. She was amazed. Karkaroff never let her go up there. He said that Diagon alley was full of mudblood lovers and blood traitors. He had taught her to hate mudbloods and if she said something against it, she was beaten horribly. This happen a lot which gave her another reason to leave the school. As she walked down, she saw the man she was looking for. Dumbledore was standing at the end of the alley in front of a huge building. The building had the words, Gringotts bank engraved on it. She stared at him, as he did to her, like she was the only person in the alley. He acted like he knew that she was here to talk to him.

She walked up to him and he smiled like he knew something that she didn't.

"Um Professor Dumbledore, right?"

"Yes, and who would you be?"

"I'm Tiffani Wells and I need your help sir."

"Ah. Let me guess. You have run away from Durmstrang and looked for me to help find a place at Hogwarts. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir you are , but how did you know?"

"I have my ways Miss Wells. Anyways your former headmaster sent me his word that your were missing and assured that you wanted to go to Hogwarts. So I have been looking for you. He also said that you were a pain and is happy that you left."

"Well sir, I promise that I won't be like that at Hogwarts, if I can go there. I just don't like Durmstrang and I guess I just have been there so long that I had nothing to do besides be a pain."

"I completely understand. He also sent your grades from the past six years. I was amazed. Straight O's all six years. I saw that you had a knack for potions."

"Yes, potions is totally my favorite."

"I see. Since you have the highest grades of all of Hogwarts, you have the privilege of being head girl. Do you accept?"

"I really can be head girl since this is my first year at Hogwarts?" She asked, slightly confused.

'Of course, you earn it in more ways than one. Now shall we get your supplies."

"Yes sir."

They walked down Diagon Alley together and Dumbledore brought all her supplies besides robes. He then apparated everything to Hogwarts and he even brought her some things for herself. He grabbed her arm and then apparated to a grim looking building.

"This is Number 12 Grimmauld Place. This is where you will spend the remainder of summer vacation, you will also receive your school letters and meet new friends. In your letter it will state what house you will be in. And do not tell anyone you are head girl till these letters arrive. This is also a top secret place so you must not tell anyone about it besides the people that you see inside, is that understood?"

"Yes sir I promise I will not tell a soul." Then they finally walked in and by a group of people including her father that Tiffani did not know was hers at the time.


	2. The Golden Trio and The Letters

Chapter 1 - The Golden Trio and The Letters

Tiffani and Dumbledore walked in Grimmauld Place and was met by a group of all sorts of people in the main foyer. Tiffani also noticed that the inside was as grim as the outside of the building. It remaindered her of Durmstrang but she would stay there if it was Dumbledore's wish.

"Hello everyone." Dumbledore said to gather everyone's attention. They all turned and immediately their eyes fell on Tiffani. Tiffani also noticed that some of the people were from Hogwarts that she recognized once from the Triwizard tournament. Dumbledore started to introduce.

"Hello everyone," Dumbledore said again "this is Tiffani Wells and she will be staying here for the remainder of the summer, then she will be attending Hogwarts for her seventh year."

He paused to let the sudden whispers calm. He turned towards Tiffani, and was actually surprised that she was as calm as ever. It seemed like she was used to whispers about herself.

"Okay, okay. Now Tiffani," Dumbledore said as he was still turned to her, " this is Molly and Arthur Weasley and their family. That is Fred, George, and Ginny."

Tiffani, then took the time to shake hands with Arthur and she was about to shake hands with Molly when much to her surprise, molly grabbed her into a massive hug.

"You are part of the family now dear." When she let Tiffani go, she saw Ginny's face go as red as a tomato or in the Weasleys case as red as their hair. Tiffani loved red hair because it was the color of her own but hers also had a tint a brown in it which made it less noticeable than the Weasleys. She smiled at Ginny, calming her down.

"Tiffani, this is Sirius Black and yes, he is a innocent man." Dumbledore said as Sirius shook Tiffani's hand.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"Next we have Remus Lupin and Tonks."

"Pleasure meetin' ya." Tonks said as Tiffani shook hands with her and Lupin."

Suddenly Dumbledore turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm sure Tiffani is very tired, so can you please show her the room she will be staying in?"

"Sure thing, professor." she said quickly and then in a instant she grabbed Tiffani's arm and dragged her up a bunch of stairs.

"Tiffani Wells huh? Wells sounds familiar. Oh yeah, I think I heard some Slytherins talking about the Wells family. What school did you go to before?"

"I'm sure. My father is quite popular. Um.. I don't speak to him often. it's a long story. I went to Durmstrang. So what is a Slytherin?"

It's a house at Hogwarts. You see, there is 4 house. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Did Dumbledore tell you what house you are in yet?"

"Oh, no he didn't. he said that it would be in my school letter." and at that time they ran into the golden trio.

"Hey guys, this is Tiffani Wells. She is going to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She went to Durmstrang. Tiffani this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and my brother Ron."

"Its nice to meet you all." Tiffani said as she examined the faces of her new friends. Hermione had a huge smile on and Tiffani felt that they were going to be best friends, Ron's jaw was dropped and would not stop staring at her, and finally Tiffani noticed that Harry kept a straight face. They all stared at each other in a very awkward silence, and to much of every one surprised, Tiffani busted up laughing. Hermione and Ginny joined in instantly and Harry and Ron thought it was girl thing. At that, they all knew that they could trust each other and that they would be the best of friends no matter what.

--

It has been two weeks since Tiffani arrived, to what was the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione and Tiffani did become best friends. Tiffani never had a best friend before and she liked the feeling.

They were sitting at the kitchen table with Ron when Molly walked in with a stack of letters. She handed one to the each of them and walked off mumbling something about finding Harry and Ginny. Tiffani shortly found out that these were their Hogwarts letters. She was nervous about opening it. She never gets nervous. So she waited till the others opened theirs first. Hermione looks a little sad and Ron had a big grin on his face.

"Why you so happy, Ronald?" Hermione asked him.

"I was made quidditch captain!" he practically screamed with excitement.

"Whoa, quidditch captain? I didn't know Hogwarts had quidditch." Tiffani said wide-eyed.

"You didn't think Durmstrang was the only one with quidditch."

'Well actually, Durmstrang didn't have quidditch for the school. I think the only reason they had a quidditch pitch was because Krum needed somewhere to practice during the school year, but I love quidditch."

"Do you play?"

"Yeah, but I was never on a team."

"What position?"

"Seeker, Viktor taught me. We were close. He said that I was like his baby sister and threaten a lot of boys like a over protective older brother. Dumbledore said that he could come visit me during the weekends at school." Tiffani said rolling her eyes. She actually needed him to bring her broom stick that she left at Durmstrang and he said that he could make it the second weekend after school starts.

"You know Viktor? Isn't he like 2 years older than us." Hermione asked , with a slight smile.

"Yes, he was the only person I trusted at Durmstrang. All my other "friends" only talked to me because of my father. I think we got so close because Karkaroff had a special interest in us. Him because he was famous and me because of my father."

"Oh, I see. Why haven't you open your letter? I bet you are in Gryffindor."

"I hope so." then she finally open hers. There were four letters and a pin. The first letter was the welcome letter, the next was the supply list. She had everything beside her robes. The next was the Head Girl letter with the pin.

"Your head girl?"

"Apparently so. I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted it."

"Its okay. I'm glad that it was you who made it, now I know that Hogwarts will have a amazing head girl this year. Did you have good grades before?"

"Well yes, all O's at Durmstrang all 6 years."

"Whoa, Hermione she is better than you." Ron was amazed. He thought no one could top Hermione's grade but obviously he was wrong. Hermione looked impressed and smiled. She was also was the one to notice that there was another letter in her envelope. They all knew that it was the personal letter from Dumbledore stating what house she was in. They all were confident that she will be in Gryffindor. Tiffani decided to read it out loud. It was read like this:

Dear Miss Wells,

I am pleased to inform you that you were sorted in the house of (Tiffani paused and started shaking her head but then continued) Slytherin. I'm sure you are disappointed that you are not in Gryffindor, but the teachers and myself have our reason for our decision. I also congratulate you for making the head girl position. Thank you.

Headmaster,

**Albus Dumbledore**

Tiffani was shocked and so was Ron and Hermione. Just then, Harry and Ginny walked in both with grins on, that turned into frowns when they saw the looks on their friend's faces. Tiffani was as pale as ever (she was a very pretty pale girl), Hermione's face was one of disapproval, and Ron looked pissed. It was him who spoke up.

"Why the hell would you do that to us!" He screamed at Tiffani. But before she could come out with her comeback, Hermione jumped in.

"Ronald, you know perfectly well that she didn't choose this upon herself, so don't blame her! Come on Tiffani." She grabbed Tiffani's arm and pulled her to her room. Ginny was the only one to follow them out. Both Hermione and Tiffani knew that Harry stay back to calm down Ron. Hermione told Ginny about Tiffani being in Slytherin. Ginny was the one to assure Tiffani that they all were still going to be friends no matter what.

--

It has been three days since the whole Slytherin incident. Ron hasn't talk to Tiffani since then. Tiffani was depressed and Hermione decide that it was time to go get Tiffani her robes, since they leave to go to back to Hogwarts in the next three days.

"Come on Tiffani. Get off your lazy bum. We are going to go to Diagon alley to go get your robes."

Tiffani got up reluctantly, but she knew that it had to be done. They decide to take the floo network. And they landed somewhere where they didn't plan on.


	3. A Encounter in Knockturn Alley

Chapter 2 - A Encounter in Knockturn Alley

It took Tiffani and Hermione about 5 minutes to figure out that they were in the Knockturn. It surprised Hermione, who had a look of panic on her face, that Tiffani was calm. She actually looked like she knew exactly where they were.

"You know about Knockturn alley?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, Karkaroff used to take me here a lot. I know people here. Its funny because people fear me down here. Watch." Tiffani left her.

Hermione watched in awe as Tiffani walked into Bogins and Bolts. She ran to look through the window without attracting attention to herself. When she looked, she saw that Tiffani wasn't the only Hogwarts student in the Darks Arts shop. There standing in the corner was Lucius and Draco Malfoy. They looked like they couldn't believe that a seventeen year old girl walked into the store and was looking at the necklace they came to buy. Draco was drooling on himself. Hermione couldn't wait to rub that in his face. Hermione put a charm on the shop so only she can hear the conversation inside.

Tiffani knew the powers of this necklace. She remembered coming in this store and Karkaroff explaining everything in sight, including the necklace. She knew how to handle it. And she also knew that it was the most dangerous in the shop. If any one bought this, they would give it straight to Voldemort. She couldn't allowed it.

Lucius watched the girl carefully. See, he also knew what happened if your skin touches the necklace and just thought that Tiffani was another attractive dumb kind of girl, who had no clue what she was doing there. How wrong was he.

"Watch Young Draco, as this stupid girl practically commits suicide."

"This is just wrong. You should stop her."

"It's her fault, she walked into this store." Lucius said coldly.

As he finished saying that, Tiffani turned around slightly and winked at Draco, telling him that she knew what she was doing, silently calming him down. Draco smiled back. Lucius didn't see this exchange between the teens because his attention was toward the door of the shop, where Igor Karkaroff just entered.

"Hello Lucius, it's nice for you to meet me here and hello Draco."

"Hello Igor, I told you I would be here." said Lucius. Suddenly he whacked Draco with his black and Silver cane, "I apologize for my son's manners. He is too busy drooling over that." Then he pointed his cane at Tiffani's direction. Igor followed his gaze.

"Watch her die Igor, watch her die, because you know what happens when someone's skin touches that necklace. They die instantly. This should be interest, don't you think Draco?" Lucius said not knowing what Tiffani was capable of, Igor knew so he just chuckled to see if he taught her well in handling dark objects.

"Yes father." Draco said reluctantly, not wanting to watch this mysterious girl die.

Tiffani heard the voice that she never wanted to hear again since she left Durmstrang. All the sudden she wanted to leave and get Hermione out of Knockturn alley because they all knew of her blood. Tiffani reached in her robe and found a very thick glove and grabbed the necklace. Hermione saw Lucius go wide eyed from the window. She took it toward the counter to buy it. She rang the bell to get the shop owner's attention. Bernie came out from the back and smiled when he saw her.

"Ah Tiffani, I am glad to see you again. Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes, I did. How much is it?"

"This, Miss, is very dark magic. Are you sure you want to buy it?"

"Yes Bernie. Just tell me how much it is. My father is going to be very pissed if I'm late and if I am not there by the time the dark lord is and I will tell father that it is your fault. Then do you think that you will get your weekly 12,000 gallons. I don't think so." Tiffani hissed that even made Draco get goose bumps. He knew that he could never be that intimidating. Igor chuckled again.

"Ma'am I heard that the Dark Lord wants to marry you. That he purposed to you on your birthday about two weeks ago. Is it true?"

This definitely caught everyone's attention including Hermione, whose jaw dropped. Draco looked pissed and Lucius and Igor went wide eyed again. Tiffani kept calm on the outside, but she truly had no clue what Bernie was talking about. She also felt the other 4 pairs of eye staring at her. So she decided that she would play along.

"Yes Bernie, you heard correctly."

"So are you going to marry him?"

"Of course not!"

"But why not?"

"I have my reasons. Can I let you on a secret Bernie?"

"Yes ma'am."

Tiffani got so close to Bernie's ear so that Draco, Lucius and Igor could not hear.

"Bernie, the dark lord does not love, but I am thankful that he accepted my decision and respects me. But what he doesn't know is that love is the only that can beat him and he cant conquered." Tiffani notice that Bernie's cheeks blushed slightly.

"Oh I see. I am sorry for my attitude. This necklace is 575 gallons. Would you like me to wrap it?" he said this taking a slight bow.

"Yes, thank you. And here is 600 gallons. Keep the change. Wrap it now and I'll be right back. I have to take care of some business." she said as she glanced at the window.

"Sure thing, Tiffani."

Tiffani watched as Bernie walked to the back to wrap up the necklace. Then she gracefully walked out of the store completely ignoring the others in the shop. She walked to Hermione and pointed her wand at her.

"Hermione, I'm not going to hurt her. I need you to look mad like I pissed you off calling you a mudblood. Don't get any ideas, this is for Dumbledore. Meet me at Flourish and Bolts in a hour. Don't tell anyone about this, not even Dumbledore. I trust you. Now cry and run away. I will be okay. Now hurry!" and that is exactly what Hermione did all the way down the alley as she worried for her new best friend.

Tiffani watched as her friend ran away from her till she was out of sight. Then she decided to buy something dressy. So she cross the alleyway to the dress shop, so she didn't look too suspicious.

--

**MEANWHILE AT BORGINS AND BOLTS**

"I say that we wait till she comes back for the necklace." Lucius suggested.

"Good idea." Igor agreed.

"We are not going to kill her, are we?" Draco asked, a little worried.

"No, Draco, we will not harm her in anyway. Actually I was thinking you could introduce yourself to her. Who knows, it may get you out of marrying Pansy."

"Yes I agree with your father young Draco. She would definitely be good for you."

"I don't know. I'll try to talk to her."

Just then, Tiffani was seen walking out of the dress shop with many bags, also being followed by Narcissa Malfoy.

"Thank you Narcissa, for helping me pick out this dress. I will be sure to wear it to your tea invite. I will see you then." Tiffani said this as Narcissa handed her a card stating when the tea party was at.

"I'm happy that you can come Tiffani. You may even meet new people. I think you should meet my son. I think you two would get along perfect."

"Yes, I would love to meet your son. I'm sure if he is as nice and helpful as yourself, I will like him. Goodbye, Narcissa." Narcissa walked back in to the dress shop and Tiffani walked back toward Borgins and Bolts. She noticed that the Malfoys and Igor were still watching her. She walked in, ignoring them again. She rang the bell and shouted that if her product is not out here and wrapped in 5 minutes she would give him a unforgettable.

She turned around to look around the store. She then noticed that Karkaroff was following her. She saw the Malfoys look at him in shock not knowing what he was doing. He was going to tell her about something doing with leaving Durmstrang. She knew it!

"Well well well, if it isn't my least favorite student?"

"Your least favorite ex-student Igor, remember I will not be attending that wrenched place you call a school no more.'

Lucius and Draco went and stood by Igor, in shock that Igor knew the girl the whole time.

"Oh yes I remember. I remember how much trouble you caused me."

"I would shut it, if I were you. I believe my father is still handing you donations."

"Yes, yes he is. All I was wondering is why are you here? I thought you were against dark arts."

"I don't know why you are asking me that. Were you not the one who taught me about this stuff?"

"I get your point. You are doing anything for that old man, are you?" he asked.

"You mean Dumbledore, no I am not. You should know better."

Just then Bernie came out back out with her package and a small box and handed it to her. All the sudden, Tiffani felt someone go through her mind and know immediately it was Karkaroff. She became lightheaded and was caught off guard, but quickly recovered.

"Really Karkaroff, do you think you could get through my mind. Again it was you who taught me occlumency."

"Yes, yes I know. I just wanted to see if you remembered."

"Uh-huh. Anyway thank you Bernie. Goodbye. I think my father will be coming down soon, but I'm not sure."

"Good bye all." she said as turned to walk out. When she reached the door, she turned slightly and winked at Draco quickly and walked out. She quickly apparated to Diagon Alley and found Hermione with her nose in a book at Flourish and Bolts.

"Come on, Hermione we need to get my uniform."

They hurried. Hermione didn't ask questions because she knew if she was seen with Tiffani by Malfoy, Tiffani would get in trouble. 10 minutes later, they were both safe at headquarters.


	4. Ron's Mistake

Chapter 3- Ron's Mistake

As Tiffani walked into the kitchen at Headquarters, she notice Dumbledore talking to a man that look familiar, but she doesn't remember from where.

"Ah, Miss Wells just the person we were talking about. I'm sure you know Professor Snape. He is head of the house of Slytherin and Hogwarts potion master."

Somehow Tiffani had a mix of emotions. She tried very hard to hide her emotions and she was always very good at that. She was associated with dark arts, you had to have a calm face at all times. Tiffani couldn't hide them now. The name Snape kinda hit a nerve and she didn't know why. But then she smiled when Dumbledore said potions. Her rule was to never smile in less with friends. That was what she was taught.

"I was just telling Professor Snape about your knack for potions."

"Yes sir, potion was totally my favorite class, then transfiguration."

"So tell me Miss Wells, what was the last successful potion you made? I just want to know where you stand in my potion classes." Snape asked.

"Oh, I understand. Hmm. The last successful potion I made was a weakness potion. "

"Ah very complex. I only know of one other student to do that at Hogwarts. I'll be sure to have you two partners for the year. I believe I will like you."

"Okay professor Snape, thank you. Can I talk to you about today professor Dumbledore?" Tiffani asked as she took out a small packet from her robes.

"Yes, what is it Tiffani?"

" I brought a necklace from Borgins and Bolts."

"Why were you in Knockturn Alley!?" Snape yelled at her pushing his chair out from underneath him. This made Tiffani take a few steps back, surprised.

"Igor always sent me there a lot. I know a lot of things. This necklace for example, kills anyone whose skin touches it. I believe that I know more about the dark side than the light. But I am willing to change that. I'm trying very hard not to fall to the dark side. Very hard indeed. I brought this necklace because I knew that who buys it, would give it to dark lord. I couldn't allow it." Tiffani practically hissed.

Snape sat back down at the table and was mumbling about 'this not suppose to be happening' and giving Dumbledore death glares.

"Oh and professor, I was invited to a tea invite at noon tomorrow by Narcissa at umm…there should be card stating where it at."

"Its at Malfoy Manor. I was also invited." Snape spoke up.

"Well then its settle. You will go to Malfoy Manor since you told Narcissa you would and Severus here will keep an eye out for you. I wouldn't tell your friends about this. They do not like the Malfoys. Talk to Draco, please. Remember to have fun. Sleep well tonight." Dumbledore said. This told Tiffani to go upstairs and calm down here friends, that were probably freaking out up there.

--

"Hey guys, what's going on up here?" Tiffani asked as she walked into her room.

**A/N- there are Tiffani thoughts. They look like this: **_'blah blah blah'_

'_Hermione looks like she is about to have a nervous breakdown and trying to hide in a book. Harry and Ginny are snogging on my bed… gross. that's it! If they don't get off soon, I'm going freak!! I sleep there ya know. I don't want any unwelcome slobbery on my pillow, nasty. Ron looks like he had more than enough bottles of fire whiskey. Drunk.'_

Before any one noticed she was there, Ron grabbed her at the wrist and pulled her in his room. He put a Silencio charm and locked the room up tight. He pushed her on his bed and grabbed her wand that was in her robes.

"Ron, what are doing?"

"Come on, baby. You know you want me." He slurred before his lips crash on her. She didn't kiss back. She could tell that he was getting pissed that she was not doing anything back.

"Ron, stop. Your smashed. Don't do anything that you will regret."

"Shut up, bitch! You don't know shit. Now fuck me before I make you."

"No, I refuse too. Now let go of me you pervert." That was what made Ron creaked. Next thing Tiffani remembered was Ron was on top of her pinning her to the bed. He had torn her robes and yanked her jeans off. This is when Tiffani knew she had to stop him and fast.

"Ron, STOP! Your hurting me. Please stop." Tiffani shouted and tried to push him away. But it was too late. Ron was already inside of her thrusting fast and hard. She could feel the trickle of blood coming out from inside her. Tears were forming in her eyes and all she could do was wait it out. She silently hummed to pass the time.

' _I need help. I hate Ron. I loathe him to the deepest of all hells. He deserves to die. I wish I could tell my father about this. The only fatherly figure I met so far, is definitely professor Snape. He was the only to seem like he care that I was in Dark Art inspired alley. Oh, dear god. Please make Ron stop . I don't think I can take anymore. I can't cry in front of him. I can't show him that he can overpower me. I need to be more careful. I think I'm going to be sick.'_

When Ron was finished, he quickly fell asleep with Tiffani under him. She pushed him off her with all the strength she had left when she knew that he was in a deep sleep. She fell off the bed. She tried to stand up, but was too weak. She crawled to the corner of the room and grabbed her wand. Tiffani crawled out of the room and made it too hers. She saw Hermione was slightly dozing off in the reading chair. Tiffani tried to crawl to her bed but didn't make it. She fell limp in the middle of the floor. Last thing she remember was a high pitched squeal from her best friend before she blacked out.

_--_

When Tiffani woke up, she saw that she was in her bed and that it was about 2:00am. She remembered what happen the day before. When she looked around her room, she saw Hermione and professor Snape sitting at the end of the bed.

"What happened?" Tiffani said sitting up. Snape was the only one who notice she was talking. Hermione fell asleep sitting up.

"You tell me." he asked as he went to sit next to her.

"Hmm… I remember talking to you then coming up here. Rom grabbed me and pulled me to his room…oh god! I can't believe him!" she got up so fast and grabbed her wand, but before she could leave, Snape grabbed her wrist and saw bruises of fingerprints from the night before.

"Let me go!" Snape dropped her arm instantly, with a look of shock. Hermione finally woke up.

"What's going on?"

"RONALD WEASLEY RAPED ME!" Hermione went as pale as ghost as she watched Tiffani run in Ron's room. Snape just stood there in complete shock, looking pissed off.

"Professor, you have to stop her. You don't know her as well as I do. She is liable to kill him. Stop her before it's to late." This finally caught Snapes attention.

"Granger go to your room. Tiffani! Don't do anything rash!" Snape shout after her as he ran to Ron's room. When he got there, he found the door charmed shut. A simple Alohomora wouldn't work. He could barely make out the conversation that was going on it there.

--

**RON'S ROOM**

Tiffani stood over her now worst enemy, her former best friend. If looks could kill he would be dead in a second. She had her wand pointed at him and a malicious grin on her face, like she was planning something dreadful. And she was. She poke him on his side and he slowly stirred awake.

"Hello Ronald, have a good night?"

"Yea, the best- Tiffani is that you?" He obviously hasn't fully awoken yet.

"Yes, why it is me Ronald."

"Did we really fuck last night?" he was smiling to himself. When Tiffani saw this, she slapped him so hard that he will be bruise till Christmas.

"What was that for?!" he said gripping his face.

"I'm going to correct you. We did not 'fuck'. let me define "fucking" for you. 'Fucking-verb, when both man and woman **willingly **make love. The key word here is willingly Ronald."

"You are not accusing me of rape, are you?!" he was furious. He pushed her into the wall. She stupefied him before he could touch her again. She started circling him, just to piss him off and it did.

"I had many plans for payback, but I decided that worst for now is totally the wrath of Molly Weasley. Remember Ron, you took my last thing of innocence rudely and I will never forgive you." she smiled at him, sending chills up him spine. She finally left the room and walked into Snape.

"What did you do to him?"

"I just told him the consequences of his actions. Which I think the worst one for now is the wrath of Molly Weasley. Ronald now knows his mistake and will have to pay for it don't you agree, professor?"

"Yes." He could tell that she was just like him in more ways than one. Like father, like daughter. He smiled at this thought.

"Now, if don't mind, I need some sleep. I'm sure you were the one to help cure me and i thank you greatly. Well I'm just tired and a little sore. I need to rest for the party today. We are still going right?" She secretly wanted to see Draco again, but never would admit it.

"Yes, if you still want to."

"Yes, I do. I will see you later." She walked to her room and saw that Snape most of sent Hermione to bed. Her head hit the pillow and she was gone like a light.


	5. Lucius Malfoy's Home and Promise Part 1

Chapter 4 - Lucius Malfoy's home and promise; part 1

Tiffani woke up by the yells and screams of Molly Weasley from downstairs. She quickly caught the topic that started the conversation, which was her. She decided that it would be better if she stayed in her room till she was sent to leave. She stood by her door and listened to the screams from below.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU HAVE DISGRACED ME AND THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY. I HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THAN TO TAKE A GIRL'S FINAL INNOCENCE! I WAS OBVIOUSLY WRONG. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT MAKES ME THIS UPSET IS THAT YOU TOOK IT FORCEALLY. I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE PART OF THIS FAMILY TILL YOU GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER."

Tiffani heard Ron mumble something, but couldn't hear it clearly. Then there was a stomps on the stairs and a slam of the door. Tiffani knew it was safe to go downstairs without being notice by him. She made it to the kitchen when she bumped into someone. She was very cautious when someone touched her and she knew that it had to do with something about last night. She turned around a bit too quickly and nearly lost her balance.

"Ah, professor Dumbledore, you gave me a bit of a fright."

"I suppose I did. Well, I heard you had a long night."

"Yes I did."

"Are you still going to the Malfoys today?"

"I thought so sir." but Tiffani had a feeling that Dumbledore knew the answer to that.

"Well then shall I tell you the plan."

"Please, sir?"

"Okay, well first, we will do side-by-side apparation to Severus's house on Spinner's End. There I will drop you off and you will get ready there. I warn you that you need to look like a snotty pureblood and act presentable. Severus will give you some tips. After you are ready and it's time to leave, you will do side-by-side apparation to Malfoy Manor. There Snape will say that your father has asked him to bring you there. Yes he knows your father, Marcus Wells, and he could make every death eater there fear you. This could help the light side in the end. And Tiffani remember your occlumency skills, you might need them at the party. I believe that there will be only one other person there your age. That would be Draco and my one request is two try to befriend him. Severus knows of this request and will try to help you as much as he can. Actually you are lucky, because I think Severus likes you. He doesn't like many people. This whole plan was his idea. Any questions?"

"Does he like Draco?"

"Yes, like his own son."

"Yes, so are you ready to go?"

She quickly grabbed her things that she will be needed to get ready.

"Yes, sir. Now I am." and then they grabbed hands. There was a flash of light and a sudden chill that proved that they had landed. She was used to apparating by herself. She determined that she didn't like side-by-side. But she didn't because she didn't know where she was going. She looked around and saw a dark house at a end of a alley.

'_This most be Snape's house. It's kinda dark and spooky. It's awesome. I wonders what's inside the house. This should be interesting considering he is a potion master at Hogwarts. I might learn something here.'_

Well, here we are, Spinner's End. It is a true privilege to know where a teacher lives." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Actually professor, I find this very creepy, but it feels like home. It reminds me much of Durmstrang, because its dark and spooky, but it seems like I've seen here before."

Tiffani did feel like she recognized it. She did live that for a couple of months, but she didn't know that. Tiffani also had a feeling that Dumbledore wasn't telling her something important. She let it go when they walked to the front door of the house. They knocked and Snape answered right away.

"Hello Professor, how was your day?"

"It's good Tiffani, So are you going to get ready or freeze to death outside?"

"I'm coming in sir. Where is the bathroom?"

"Down the first hallway, second door to the left."

"Thank you sir." He flashed a rare smile. She started down the hallway. She could hear Snape and Dumbledore mumbling to each other behind her.

'_Whoa, this place is huge! I didn't know teachers lived like this. Snape smiled, weird. It kinda reminds me of my own. But its not as nice as Draco's. Ah I should stop thinking about him. I don't even know him…yet. He won't like me and probably won't even notice me today. What if we don't have anything in common? What am I going to do? I should be at headquarters instead of here. I'm going insane!"_

It took Tiffani a half in hour to finish getting ready. She wore the dress and shoes Narcissa helped her pick out yesterday. She was surprised that Narcissa had the same taste as her. The dress was black, had spaghetti straps and a corset figure at the top. The ribbon on the corset was green and sliver. The dress went to her knees, showed her wonderful figure and gave her some cleavage. But not enough to make her look like a slutty whore. Narcissa said that the dress would be perfect for the tea party and it would make any man fall in love with her. The shoes that Narcissa helped pick out were black toe strap heels with three real diamond on the strap near the ankle on each shoe. They made her about 3 inches taller than her normal 5'7. For make-up, Tiffani decided to stay neutral, only adding a little mascara and eyeliner to pop out her eyes. She put her hair in a up-do of curls and added green and sliver flowers. There were still curls that surrounded the frame of her face. Her red hair defiantly helps bring out her copper colored eyes. She gave herself a French manicure for both her fingers and toes. She put looped earrings in her earlobes and a diamond stud in her cartilage. She also had a necklace that had a green diamond that matched the flowers in her hair the ribbon of the dress. Thanks to magic, it only took her thirty minutes.

As she left the bathroom, she notice the clock saying that there was still ten minutes till they had to leave. Snape wanted to leave 15 minutes earlier. She also saw that Snape was in the front foyer reading a potions book. He didn't notice her till she said something.

"Is that a good book professor? Maybe you should let me borrow it someday?"

"It is actually- Tiffani you look extraordinary."

"Why thank you professor. Dumbledore said that you had some tips for me since I'm new to going to pureblood parties with death eaters. Are you a death eater sir?" she was truly curious.

"No, Tiffani I am not. And tips? Let me think. Do you know how to waltz? There are many dances at these parties."

"Of course I know how to dance. You do not go to Durmstrang and not know how to properly dance."

"Okay, good. I'm sure you will not have a problem finding a dance partner."

"Thank you sir. Anything else?"

"You must have good manners especially talking to Lucius. And call me Severus there, understood darling?"

"uh, yes sir." Tiffani was stuck in a state of shock. Did Snape just call her darling? Tiffani knew that was not like him.

"Professor you should let me borrow that book."

"Ah yes I'll bring one on the first day back. Shall we go?"

"Yes."

They both walked outside of his house. He grabbed her hand and next thing she knew was that they were in a glorious garden staring at a marvelous white mansion. Snape let go of her and they both walked to the front door. She could tell they were the first to arrive.

"Are you ready, Tiffani?"

In her head she was screaming NO NO NO! LET ME GO HOME! But she answer the reasonable answer.

"Yes, Severus."

He rung the door bell and the butler answered.

"May I ask who is here?"

"Mr. Severus Snape and Miss Tiffani Wells." Snape answered rather quickly and he acted a bit annoyed with the butler.

"Thank you sir. Please follow me towards the master's ballroom."

Tiffani walked in and couldn't help but stare at the art work and the furniture. It was a like a fucking museum.

"Master Lucius, we have early guests."

"Yes, tell us who they are." He said rather impatiently.

"Mr. Severus Snape and Miss Tiffani Wells."

Snape started to walk in the ballroom, so Tiffani followed his example. When Narcissa saw her, she jumped out of her chair and ran up to her to hug her, as Snape went to greet Lucius.

"I told you, you would be beautiful." Narcissa said as she hugged her.

"Thank you for your help yesterday."

"You are very welcome sweetie. Let me introduce my husband." She grabbed Tiffani's hand and dragged her in front of the man that wanted to watch her die the day before.

"Lucius, this is Tiffani Wells." She said towards her husband.

"Good afternoon, Lucius." Tiffani said politely as she could. She was still reluctantly angry with him from yesterday.

"Same too you Miss Wells. Severus tells me that your father is the dark Lord's secret keeper and asked him to bring you here well he has business to attend too. He must be a rich and powerful man, am I correct?"

"Yes sir you are. My father tells me that he sends his best wishes to the Malfoy family." Tiffani saw a approving nod from Snape.

"Thank him for us, and now Tiffani can you do me a favor and go get Draco from the Quidditch pitch, so he can get ready for the other guests please?" Narcissa asked.

"Sure thing Narcissa, but I may need help to find my way through this beautiful home."

"Oh yes, our butler will show you out."

"I'll be back soon." Tiffani made her way the back of the house, thanks to the helpful butler.

"Straight ahead Ma'am." He said as he pointed to the Pitch.

"Thank you kind sir." and she began her way.

It took Tiffani about five minutes to get to the pitch and then another five minutes to get to the highest level. She look up to the sky and secretly wished she could be up there, flying. She saw him on the other side and decided that she would wait there for him to come to her. She knew he would be coming back because he had, what looked like, clothes for the party. She knew that he had quidditch robes on and will probably get ready for the party here. She sat down on the bleacher.

'_Oh gods, this is going to be the first time I meet the boy that I am to become good friends with.. Why am I scared? No wait… why am I nervous about meeting a boy? Maybe it has to do with what happen last time I was alone with a teenage boy. I have ever reason to not want to be here right now because of that. I don't want to even think about it, I might be sick!!"_

That's when she noticed the blond haired boy flying toward, still not noticing she was there. But he soon will and that will be the moment.


	6. Lucius Malfoy's Home and Promise Part 2

**_A/N I DONT OWN ANYTHING INCLUDING THE SOMG ON THIS CHAPTER! (&_**

Previously:

'_Oh gods, this is going to be the first time I meet the boy that I am to become good friends with.. Why am I scared? No wait… why am I nervous about meeting a boy? Maybe it has to do with what happen last time I was alone with a teenage boy. I have ever reason to not want to be here right now because of that. I don't want to even think about it, I might be sick!!"_

That's when she noticed the blond haired boy flying toward, still not noticing she was there. But he soon will and that will be the moment.

--

**Chapter 5- Lucius Malfoy's Home and Promise; Part 2**

He still hadn't notice the girl that was no less than 20 feet away from him. Tiffani saw him land and now he was getting a drink of water. He had taken off his quidditch robes and all he had on now was a pair of shorts. She couldn't help but to stare. He was gorgeous; his chest was muscular, long strong legs and she absolutely loved his hair. It was messy, but yet so perfect. When she finally got back to reality, she walked up to him.

"Hey, I'm Tiffani and you must be Draco. Your mother told me to tell you that more guest are going to be arriving and you need to get ready." Tiffani said this and walked away before he could say something. Tiffani was about half way back to the house, when Draco snuck up to her grabbing her shoulder gently, making her squeal in fright. She turned to Draco smirking.

"That wasn't funny, Draco." She said trying to repress her laughter.

"Yea it was and you thought so."

"oh, whatever. I don't think you mother will find it polite if you are not there to greet your guest. So come on."

Tiffani turned on her heel like a snotty too shoe and walked away. Once she got to the door of the manor, she turned and saw Draco frozen when his head tilted to the left. When he saw her looking he quickly put his head up right. He started to walk towards her and then she busted out laughing with her arms crossed.

'_Wow, Draco Malfoy was checking me out. Just…. Wow. Why do I care now. Too many boys do, what makes him different. I don't know. Maybe its because I was checking him out but he doesn't know. So ha-ha.'_

He finally got up to her and gave her a playful push.

"What was that for!?" she said still laughing.

"That's for laughing at me."

"Well you wouldn't be able not to laugh if you saw your face when I caught you checking me out."

"I was not! And its not like you were checking me out or something."

"I was, but I didn't get caught. Anyways we need to go see your guests, and I don't think your father was happy. I don't want you father taking it out on you."

They made it back to the ballroom with out bickering.

'_I think Lucius beats Draco or something because Draco winced when I mentioned his fathers unhappiness. Poor Draco. I might end up liking this kid…yikes!'_

"Hello, Narcissa."

"Why hello dears, what took you two so long."

"Oh, I'm sorry Narcissa. Draco was being stubborn."

"Yes, he does have that problem. That problem needs to be resolved. He will pay for his actions toward you. I don't want you to tell your father and thinking he will not be punished." Lucius said as he glared at his son, who was staring at his shoes.

"Really Lucius. Its okay. Teenage boys are always the same. Now if you planned on punishing every boy who has come up to me, that would be a problem, don't you think Lucius?" Tiffani could tell that this shocked everyone in the room especially Draco. No one stood up to Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes I'm sorry for my behavior." Lucius took a slight bow. This surprised Draco, who obviously didn't know about her father.

"Please Lucius do not bow before me. I am not the dark lord."

"You are the next thing to it."

"No, my father is not me. Now Lucius I have a question that you will need to answer truthfully."

"Yes?"

"Do you beat your family? Tell me the truth, earn my respect, then you can have my fathers. I have ways to tell if someone is lying, learnt by the dark lord himself."

Tiffani took a glace a Snape, who looked very nervous. She winked and that secretly calming him down. Just then Lucius answered.

"Yes, I do Miss Well." she then sighed.

"And now Lucius I have one wish, that I truly hope that you do not go against. If you do, I'm sure there will be consequences."

"Yes, I will obey. What is your wish?"

"My father and myself do not appreciate husbands and fathers beating their families. Please promise that you will not lay a harmful hand or curse on Draco or Narcissa. Do you understand?"

"Your wish is my command."

"If I asked you to do a unbreakable vow, would you?"

"Yes, Miss Wells."

"Then I believe you Lucius."

Tiffani looked down at Lucius, who was still bowed before her. She taped the top of his head and put a charm on him using wandless magic so no one knew. The charm will warn her when Lucius will hurt Draco or Narcissa. Then she looked at Snape who nodded with approval and then to Narcissa who look thankful. Draco looked like he was about to go into tears.

'_I need to get Draco out of here. He going to cry. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.'_

"Now Lucius, please stand up. Your guests are at the door.'

Tiffani walked up to Draco, and they linked their arms together. She saw that a tear did escaped onto his cheek. She brushed her lips to his cheek to clean up his tear. Draco just kept staring forward. He was afraid that it he looked at Tiffani, he would cry more. What Tiffani didn't know was that Narcissa was watching their every movement, hoping that Tiffani will be like the daughter she never had.

The butler introduced the first family.

"Mrs. Zambini and her son, Blaise" Tiffani let go of Draco to let him greet his guest. Tiffani also notice that Blaise Zambini was very attractive. She walked to Snape who was pulling a book out of his robe.

"That was wonderful, Tiffani. I have been trying to get Lucius to stop. I think you scared him and he will listen to you."

"I think I shouldn't have done that. Draco was trying not to cry."

"He is thankful. You will soon see."

"Severus, I need you to make Lucius to fear me more, so I know that he will not break this promise."

"I will try. And here, you are going to want this. This is the boring part, since you don't know anyone. Just go sit in one of those chairs in the corner. Its only 1:00."

"Thank You Severus." She said as she took the book and went to go sit on a red comfy chair. She started to read the book and really got into, that she didn't even know that the ballroom was full till the enchanted orchestra began playing. As she looked from her book, she saw Draco dancing with his mother.

'_I wish I had a father to dance with. Or maybe someone who truly cared for me. my life sucks … wow.'_

As Narcissa was twirling, she saw Tiffani looking in their direction, smiling.

"Draco, dear, why don't you talk to Tiffani?"

"I don't know if I can. Every time I look at her, I want to cry."

"Give her a tour of the manor, if you need to cry, she will be there for you. Draco, I saw what she did for you today, she kissed your tear away. Severus tells me that many boys have went far in there way to impress that girl. Her father only tells her to pick whom she wishes. Severus also said that he never saw Tiffani act that way towards any other boys and she knew what their families do to them, and Lucius was the only one she stopped. Now go." She pushed him in Tiffani's direction. When Draco reached her, he saw that the book she was reading involved potion-making.

**A/N: NOW YOU WILL ALSO SEE DRACO'S THOUGHT. THEY LOOK LIKE THIS **_**'blah blah'**_

'_**So Tiffani Wells like potions. I've never met a girl who likes potions. I love potions. I mean I have met girls who can make them, but not like them. Maybe she doesn't like them but its only for school, but school hasn't started. Maybe she is not going to school, since she is not going to Durmstrang, or maybe she was transferred… I doubt its to Hogwarts. A man could wish, right. Oh gods I'm rambling about a girl. Its usually the other way around.'**_

"Hello Draco, can I help you with something."

"I just remember that I didn't properly greet you like the rest," he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly, "Good day, Tiffani."

Tiffani was stuck in awe as she watched him walk away from her.

'_I have to find Snape. I need to leave before I really begin liking him. Oh, where is he.'_

As she was looking for him, she was greeted by a Mr. Blaise Zambini.

"Hello, miss would you like to dance?"

"Yes, kind sir." She really didn't want too but she knew it was proper to say yes to a dance.

They started twirling and Tiffani noticed that Blaise could not stop looking at her…face. She was surprised. She really wanted to talk to him. He seem different than others except Draco. It also surprised her that he was the first to talk.

"I'm Blaise Zambini and you are?"

"Tiffani Wells."

"You are an amazing Dancer."

"Thank you, your not to bad either." they both laughed at this. Tiffani immediately fell in love with his laugh.

"Draco doesn't look like he is happy that we are dancing." he was staring at Draco in the doorway. Draco looked like he was going to throw something at Blaise for dancing with her.

"That's his problem, isn't it?" she was now frowning and Blaise noticed.

"Would you like take a walk out in the gardens?"

"Yes, but I need to talk to someone. Can you wait for by the door?"

"Sure thing."

Tiffani watched as he walked away and then started to look for Snape. She found him talking to Lucius. They were looking at her like she was a secret. She walked up to them and Lucius asked her a rather odd question.

"Tiffani, Severus tells me you can sing. Can you sing?"

"Oh, did he? But yes I can." She hoped that he wasn't going to make her sing in front of all these people. The only person she sang in front of was Krum. She glared at Snape who looked like he found something interesting on the floor.

"why don't you grace us with a song?"

"I would, but I don't have a pianist."

"Yes, you do, Draco, dear, can you accompany Miss Wells on the piano?" Narcissa asked her son as they walked up to Lucius, Snape, and Tiffani. Tiffani sent him a death glare, that she didn't want to sing. He saw and smirked.

"Yes mother, I would love too."

'_Oh Draco, Draco, Draco. You don't know what you just got yourself into. You are so going to pay for this, I SWEAR!'_

Next thing Tiffani knew was that Narcissa had her arm in one hand and Draco's in the other, leading them to the piano. She stopped the orchestra and walked back to her husband smiling. Since the music stopped, everyone's attention was toward them including Blaise. She looked at him with a look on her face telling him that she didn't want to be there. He smiled. She loved his smile.

"You know I loathe you for this now!" She whispered angrier by the minute but he was the only one who could hear her.

"Yeah I know but you'll thank me."

He then started playing and Tiffani quickly found words and began to sing.

"Is anybody out there

Does anybody see

That when the lights are off something's killing me

I know it seems like people care

Cause they're always around me

But when the day is done and everybody runs

Who will be the one to save me from myself

Who will be the one who's there

And not ashamed to see me crawl

Who's gonna catch me when I fall

When the show is over

And it's empty everywhere

It's hard to face going back alone

So I walk around the city

Anything, anything to clear my head

I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home

Who will be the one to save me from myself

Who will be the one who's there

And not ashamed to see me crawl

Who's gonna catch me when I fall

It may seem I have everything

But everything means nothing

When the ride that you've been on

That you're coming off

Leaves you feeling lost

Is anybody out there

Does anybody see

That sometimes loneliness is a part of me

Who will be the one to save me from myself?

Who will be the one who's there

And not ashamed to see me crawl?

Who's gonna catch me when I fall?

Who's gonna catch me when I fall?

Who's gonna catch me when I fall

And not ashamed to see me crawl?

Who's gonna catch me when I fall?"

When Tiffani finished her song, she heard and saw people were blown away from her performance. She actually felt proud of her self in a long time. She looked down to Draco and smiled a quiet thanks. He smiled and stood up. He saw Blaise coming towards them and even though Blaise was his best mate he didn't want stand there with him as he charmed Tiffani. So he bent low so that his lips were right in front of Tiffani's ear and said:

"I will catch when you fall." He then kissed her cheek and walked away from her. She turned around to look out the window to hide her blushing, when she saw Draco walking to the pitch in the back yard. She felt hands creep around her waist and she turned.

"Your a amazing singer too."

"Thank you Blaise. So are we going to stand here or are we going to go on that walk you mentioned?"

"Lets go on that walk." he let go off her waist and held on to her hand. They went to the gardens in the back of the house.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, and you?"

"Seventeen also."

"So You are in school still too?" She truly was curious if he went to Hogwarts. She liked him as a friend, but she had a feeling that he wanted to be more.

"Yea, last year at Hogwarts."

"Oh mine too."

"You go to Hogwarts?"

"Yea, this is my first year there , I was transferred from Durmstrang."

"Do you know what house you are in?'

"Yea, um Slytherin and I was made head girl. Don't ask me how, but I am." All the sudden he grabbed her waist and spun her in the air cheering that she was in Slytherin. He put her down and smiled the biggest smile she has ever seen. This in return made her smile also.

"I'm in Slytherin too."

"I could tell."

"So are you looking forward to school?"

"No, I mean I would be if last night someone didn't have to ra-" she stopped mid sentence realizing what she was saying. Blaise face paled, he knew what she was going to say.

"Tiffani, who raped you?"

"No one important." She could tell that he was getting mad and that made her look to her feet.

"Who, Tiffani, Who!" he shook her shoulders and she had to give in.

"Ron Weasley." She whispered hoping he wouldn't hear her. He did.

"I GONNA KILL THAT FUCKING BLOOD TRAITOR!" then with a snap of apparation he was gone.

"oh shit oh shit oh shit. What am I going to do now!" She had too much pressure on her shoulders. She sunk to her knees and kicked her shoes off. She sat there for about a hour crying looking at the stars in the sky. She was waiting for Blaise but figured that he wasn't going to show any time soon. As she got up to find Snape to leave, she saw a pair of sliver gray eyes she never notices before. She saw the face they belong too and she got up quickly, grabbing her shoes. She decided to just walk past him, acting like nothing was wrong. As she walked by, he grabbed her waist with one arm, preventing her from walking away from him.

"Tiffani, what's wrong?" he asked concerned,

"Nothing is wrong. Just let go of me!" he did but he looked pissed.

"Don't lie to me. I've been watching you cry for about 45 minutes. Something is totally wrong." he yelled.

"Your best mate, that what wrong. He doesn't even let me explain myself before he does something stupid. He is probably killing um someone because of me. I bet he is like you, so in other words I hate you and I never want to talk to you again." She screamed in his face and ran away from him. When she got back in the manor, she put her shoes back on. She still had red blotchy eyes from crying. She didn't care. She saw a clock and it said that it was about 10:00. She quickly found Snape with Narcissa and Lucius.

"Severus, we need to leave immediately. I'll explain later. Narcissa, thank you for inviting me and Lucius it was nice to meet you and I do hope you keep your promise. I have already said my good byes to Draco."

"I will." Lucius promised.

"You're very welcome, dear. You can stop by anytime." Narcissa said giving Tiffani a hug as Draco made his way to them. His mother was shocked that he was out of breath from running back to the house.

"Tiffani, may I speak to you in private?"

"No, you may not. I have nothing to say to you and there is nothing you can say to me, so good bye Draco. I hope we will not be seeing each other any time soon. Good bye Narcissa and Lucius." With this said, Tiffani turned on her heel and left for the front of the manor. Snape said his goodbyes and met Tiffani in the gardens where they arrived. He grabbed her arm and the apparated to the foyer of headquarters. Tiffani was relieved that she was somewhere she recognized.

"I'm sorry for making you leave early but I had to get away from people. I hope you understand."

"Its okay. I forgot I promised to have you back before 10:30 since you have to wake up early to catch the Hogwarts Express. And Tiffani, I am sorry to inform you will be seeing more of Draco than you except. What did he do?"

"I don't know sir I don't know. Good night." She quickly ran to the bathroom near her room, changed and got ready for bed. She was happy that all her stuff she took to Snapes was on her bed . She quickly made sure her truck was pack for school tomorrow. She laid down in her bed and fell asleep crying. She shouldn't have accused Draco of something he had no control of. Little did she know was that back at the manor he was crying himself to sleep because of her.


	7. A Broken Soul

Chapter 6- A Broken Soul

The Hogwarts Express was pack to the gills like always. Tiffani had found a compartment with Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Ron was no where to be seen.

"Where is Ronald?" Tiffani asked. She was beginning to feel antsy. She really had no clue what Blaise did after he left her in tears.

"Honestly, I thought you be happy he isn't here." Harry remarked.

"I was, but I don't know." Just as if it was a cue, Ronald Weasley walked in the compartment. What she saw pleased her, but she would never admitted it. He had a 2 black eyes, making him look like a raccoon. He was limping and needed a cane to get around. He had a scar down the length of his face, she knew he deserved it but what was she feeling now…was it pity?

"Ron, what the hell happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Maybe I should leave." Tiffani walked out of the compartment and was about half way down a hallway of seats when someone harshly pushed her into a wall.

"What the fuck?!" knowing perfectly well that it was Ron who did it.

"What do you want?" She asked impatiently feeling the grip tighten on her shoulder.

"I know perfectly well that you had Zambini jump me." he was practically screaming it. Tiffani stayed clam and collected.

"Ronald, I had no one beat you up."

"Yea, you did. You just cant fight your own battles." This drove her crazy.

"oh yea, you shouldn't be saying anything about fighting your own battles, you have to rape a girl to get some, that is so much sadder and by the way I never told Zambini to do that to you. So don't blame shit on me."

He slapped her hard across her face. She knew she will have a bruise now, She rebounded back.

"If you thought what Zambini did hurt, you will never know what hit you when I'm done with you, if you ever fucking touch me again."

He choked her and lifted her against the wall.

"You will never threaten me again you Slytherin whore, understood?!"

She gagged all the spit she could muster and flung it in his face. He dropped her instantly and tried to wipe it off. She walked away at a rapid speed know perfectly well that he would not catch her. When she knew she was a safe distance from him she shouted:

"And Ronald, I'm not a whore!" she flicked her middle finger in his direction and faced forward till she was all the way to the front of the train in the head compartment. She pulled out a the same book she was reading at the tea party the day before, but she could not focus on it now. She had a million thoughts going through her mind.

'_Maybe I should thank Blaise for it. Ha-ha. And I know I should say sorry to Draco. I was cruel. Yea I think I'll do that. I wonder who the head boy is. I guess I will never know till I reach Hogwarts. Oh well.'_

She quickly changed in her robes and she never felt prouder. She really like the house. She knew that it was only because Blaise was in it. She saw the station. She was the first one off the train and ushered the first years around. She was a pro. Harry and Hermione was in the distance and they glared at her. At that moment, she known that they had chosen Ron's side. It surprised her that it didn't bother her that much.

They were at the feast now and Tiffani had met new friends. There was Pansy, and Millicent. She decided that Pansy was better than Millicent, but they both were annoying. Dumbledore ended his speech with this:

"And our head girl and head boy are Tiffani Wells and Draco Malfoy." She noticed that only Slytherins clapped and cheered. But she also noticed that Blaise and Draco were no where to be seen. The feast was over and no sigh of the Slytherin princes as she found out the school called them. She was also introduced to every Slytherin thanks to Pansy, and she knew they all liked her, especially the older guys.

Dumbledore ended the feast stating for the head boy and girl to meet him in front of his office after the rest had been situated in their house common rooms later. Tiffani walked to the Slytherin common room and said 'dragon fire' to open the portrait. She stayed there for about 30 minutes till she knew that all the Slytherins were there, well except Draco and Blaise. Draco had an excuse but Blaise didn't. she left anyway. With in 5 minutes she was in front of Dumbledore's gargoyle. The thing freaked her out. She waited another 5 minutes when the headmaster walked out and finally she saw him in a faint distance from them. Draco didn't look at her, completely ignoring her. This made her sad.

"Well you two, I expect you met."

"Yes, sir." she answered rather coldly.

"Well then, let me explain to you that you are the example to your peers and you need to be extra good to keep this position. Your grades must stay up and I know you know of your duties for this place at Hogwarts. You will be sharing a common room to study and work. You will find you each have a bedroom, but you two have to share a connecting bathroom. With this said, let me show you."

All three of them walked down a hallway in the 3rd corridor. They then came to a portrait. It was of her and Draco. It surprised her when she saw that it was the same setting of Malfoy Manor. It actually was a painting of when he was kissing her hand 'greeting her properly' as he would say. She was shocked, but knew she had to keep the reputation of being a dark goo-goo, for Dumbledore's wishes. She glanced at Malfoy who had a expressionless face, so did she.

"This is your common room and bedrooms, make yourselves at home." Dumbledore said this and swiftly left the room, shutting the door behind him. The common room was fabricated in Green and sliver, since both the head boy and girl were from Slytherin. It had two desks, one for each one. As she was examining the common room, she didn't know that Draco made his way to his room.

"Oh whatever" she said to herself. She decided that she would go find Blaise and encounter him on what he did to Ron.

It took her about 10 minutes to get to the Slytherin common room. There he was, sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. He saw her before she noticed him and stood up, dropping his book. The sound alerted her and she looked his way. He was timid, as if she was going to hit him. He knew why she was here.

"Blaise Zambini, tsk tsk tsk." and out of nowhere, she ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug possible.

"Hey hey there. What am I getting this for?"

"I wanted to thank you. You're the best." She said watching him smile, getting butterflies. She loved his smile.

They were still hugging as he rested his head on her shoulder and neck. She felt pain sweep her body and instantly remembered that she didn't heal her neck and shoulders from Ron's encounter earlier. She flinched, and that was mistake. Blaise took a step back and looked at her with confusion. Tiffani didn't understand why her neck hurt so much and she was fighting the urge to grab her neck. It didn't last, Blaise took the strands of hair that was covering her neck and pushed out of the way gently, revealing four bruise marks from where Ron choked her. She know what was coming by the look in his angry face, she ran away from him.

She ran all the way to the head common room. She was well in shape and wasn't even out of breath from sprinting . She noticed that Blaise was in shape also since he was about 15 feet behind her. She quickly said the password and rushed in side. She stood there for a second and walked to the couch and sat Indian style on it. She was praying to god that the portrait would close before he got to it. She was in such a rush that she didn't noticed Draco sitting at his desk. His head in a book. Well just her luck, Blaise made it just in time. He walked and stood in front of her. They stared at each other and Draco still hasn't noticed.

"WHEN DID HE DO IT?" He was royally pissed. His voice boomed in the common room and this finally brought Draco to his senses. He turned and watched the fight with interest.

"WHEN DID HE DO IT? DAMN GIRL ANSWER ME!"

Draco saw that Tiffani had tears in her eyes. She tried not to look like she was upset and she knew that her eyes would give it away. She couldn't hold them any longer. She bawled as she proceeded to tell Blaise what was going on. Draco saw something that he wanted to see that night. He saw that Tiffani had emotions. He saw that she was hurt. She had a broken soul and there was nothing anything any one can do about it…or its there?

"On the train…" she said in between sobs. Blaise calmed semi-down.

"What else happen?"

"I don-don't think I shou-should tell you." sobbing.

"Please tell me."

"Well, he pushed me into the wall and choked me. He um told me that I was a 'Slytherin Whore' and that's about it. So yeah, if you don't mind I will be going to bed. Good night." She left the room and slammed her door. She ran to her bed and spend the next half hour bawling her eyes out, and she knew she didn't have a reason to. It was only the first day of school too. How come every time she is with Blaise she ends up crying, afterwards?

--

**IN HEAD COMMON ROOM**

"Oh, hey Draco, man where you here the whole time?"

"Yea, what the hell happened between you two?"

"Ron Weasley is what happened. Did you know that he raped her the other night? And then decides to almost choke her to death on the train today? I swear I'll fucking kill him."

"Dude, I'll help you. That is no fucking way to treat a lady." Draco was getting angry and knew that once Blaise left, he would be on the prowl for Ron. It was about 11:30 when Blaise left and little did they know was that Tiffani had left them about a hour before in search for someone to spill her feelings to, and the only person she could think of was Severus Snape.


	8. Life Problems

Chapter 7- Life Problems

Draco walked around the school in search of a mister Ronald Weasley. He knew that he was probably in his common room, but decided to check the dungeons anyway. He came to a slightly open door. He heard _her _voice.

"Severus, I just don't know what to do."

"You are your father's daughter. What would he do?"

"Honestly I don't know. Do you know my father?"

"Yes Tiffani, very well."

"Is he as wonderful in dark arts as everyone says he is?" She could tell that he was uncomfortable.

"I would say so. So tell me about what are you going to do with this Blaise/Draco/Ron situation? I'm very interested in that."

"Well I don't know what to do. I really like Blaise, but as a friend. He's acting more like over protective brother. Ron, I totally hate and if he was to walk in here, I would have no problem hexing him to hell. As for Draco, well there is something about him that I'm so in love with but I don't know what that is yet." She couldn't believe that she was confiding in a professor.

"Well, if you were to fall in love, I think Draco would be a very good choice, but if you pick Zambini or Krum, they aren't bad either." Draco was shocked and had no idea about Krum.

"Thank you Severus, I appreciate you being here for me. Goodnight."

"Anytime, anytime. Goodnight."

Tiffani walked out of the room and walked slowly to the common room, having a feeling she was being watched and she was, by two people. Draco was hidden behind her, as for Ron was standing in front of her.

She stopped at once when she noticed him.

"Hello, Ronald. Can I help you with something this evening?" she was frozen stiff.

"You could help by killing yourself." his face was red with anger since she didn't get why he was here.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you made my life a living hell. Harry and Hermione cant even look me in eye now they think I'm rapist."

"That s what you though so I don't see the problem." She was gaining her confidence back and started walking towards him.

"And you want to know what the worst part is, you whore?"

"beside taking my virginity, please Ronald tell me?" This shocked Draco. He thought…well he thought she was easy.

"You have Voldemort after me. This really proves you have your little lover, Zambini, come after me, and now the dark lord, you're a fucking wimp."

"What are you talking about?!"

"don't act like you have no clue what I'm talking about. Here." He threw a piece of paper at her and she took it and read it.

"Blood traitor Weasley,

You raped the girl of my dreams. You raped the girl of my happiness. You raped the girl of my best friend. You raped my future wife. I will kill you and it will be slow and painful.

The Dark Lord,

Lord Voldemort"

Tiffani was shocked actually scared. She was shaking and her knees gave out. She fell in the middle of the hallway, crying and gripping the paper. Ron looked down at her and smiled. He jumped down and pinned her to the floor, crashing his lips to her. She bit his lower lip, he tasted blood.

"You Bitch!" he slapped her and he didn't know that this was her plan. He had to let go of her to slap her and she took the time to grab her ward shouting Stupefy causing him to fly back into the wall. She got up and pointed her wand.

"Now Ronald, I'm sure you remember our little conversation. Well I 'm about to live up to my threat. If you thought Zambini was hurtful, nothing will compare to these. Cru-" something caught her eye in the distance. She recognized his blond hair.

"Malfoy?" Draco came out of the shadows.

"Wells."

"Where you there the whole time?" She was furious.

"Yea. Come on. We need to go." HE grabbed her at the wrist and pulled her down the hallway. He was definitely stronger than her.

"But I have-"

"Not tonight. There will be other chances. I don't want you to get expelled on your first night." She decided that it would be best to listen to him. He noticed the paper, Voldemort's letter.

"Can I see that?" but before she could answer he pulled it out.

"Hey-" he stuck a hand to shut her up. She watched him closely. He turned paler than pale. He had the biggest frown on his face, causing it to look deform.

"So the dark lord really likes you?"

"I guess." She had no clue that the dark lord knew she existed. '_great'_

Little did she know was that wasn't the biggest surprise of the night. They got to the common room and she went straight to her room, where she saw a note hanging on the door.

"Dear Tiffani,

Your father told me about your past emergencies so I took the liberty to take care of that blood traitor. I hope you like your room, I did it just for you all by myself. Yes I'm in the school, but relax. I won't hurt anyone. Meet me in the center in the forbidden forest at midnight on Halloween.

Yours Truly,

Lord Voldemort

This confused her. What about her room. She looked in and her heart skipped a beat. Every inch of her room was covered in black roses and petals. The dark lord was in here before. She screamed and Draco came.

"What's-What the hell happened in here?"

"I cant stay in here."

"Wow, what do you have. A secret Admirer?" he drawled with sarcasm.

"Yea, sadly, the worst one."

She took the letter off her door and handed it to him. He read it and was scared stiff. So the dark lord was in the school, right now as they speak. He knew that it wasn't safe for her to sleep in there. He knew that it wasn't safe for her anywhere.

"I think I'm going to go to um somewhere," She was planning on going to the Gryffindor Tower and have a chat with Harry and Hermione, "So I'll talk to you later."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business." She left him speechless.

"oh shit, I cant go there. They hate me. I think its time to pay Blaise a visit." she was speaking to her self after she left the common room. She walked all the way to the Slytherin common room with her wand out. She wasn't taking chances. She walked in and found the common room empty. So she walked up the boy dormitories. There were four beds. One was Blaise, Theo Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. She walk to Blaise's bed. She shook him to wake him up.

"Blaise wake up. Blaise!" she whispered just enough for only him to hear.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Meet me in the common room in five minutes." She had to give him time to get dress.

"Who are you?" He was definitely half asleep.

"Tiffani now hurry."

"oh, kay."

Tiffani walked down the stairs to the common room. Blaise was there a few minutes later.

"What's up, babe?"

"Nothing really. Besides my life is hell."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Hmm… maybe in the fact that Voldemort wants me, Ron wants me dead and I don't know what I feel for Draco. Oh, and that the Dark Lord is in the school as we speak. He was in my room and I don't feel safe anywhere. So yea." Silent tears were falling on her face. Zambini grabbed her in a hug to comfort her.

"Hmm…well you just need to avoid Voldemort at all cost. I'll kill Ron for ya and as for Draco, tell him how you feel when you know."

"Thanks Blaise, you're my best friend." She pecked him on the cheek and pulled away from him. She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she walked to the door.

"Back to my common room."

"What about Voldemort?"

"Don't worry about him." she gave him on of her famous winks and left.

She made it to her common room without any encounters. She laid on the couch and instantly fell asleep. That was her bed for the night.


	9. Slytherin's New Seeker

_Chapter 8- Slytherin's New Seeker_

_It has been a week since Tiffani had gotten that letter from Voldemort. She almost forgotten about him. She had other things on her mind like becoming friends with Hermione and Harry again and Viktor was coming this weekend. She will finally have her broomstick and be able to fly again. Flying was the only thing that made her feel content. _

_She found out that she all her classes with Draco and Blaise except for one, charms. She actually was the only Slytherin in that class. Harry and Hermione was in that class too, which gave her the perfect time to gain her friends back._

"_Hey guys, do you hate me?"_

"_No, why would we?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe Ron said something about me."_

"_He always does. So we just don't listen to him."_

"_Oh, well we are friends right?"_

"_Always." Hermione and Harry got up and each gave her a hug. It was a odd sight to see Slytherins and Gryffindors hugging. _

"_I missed you guys."_

"_I bet, being stuck with Malfoy most suck."_

"_Its really not that bad."_

"_Whatever you say."_

_Tiffani spend the rest of Charms class, joking with Hermione and Harry. She hasn't laugh so much in a long time. _

"_Did you hear that there with be a full time couch and referee for Quidditch?"_

"_No, well that should be interesting eh?"_

_Just than the bell rang and Tiffani rushed to potions. Harry and Hermione were in that class too but she couldn't talk to them because Draco and Blaise were there. Tiffani couldn't sit still and she kept looking at the clock. She couldn't wait to see Viktor. She listen to Snape saying something about partners. _

"_You all with have one partner for the rest of the year. Bullstorde and Weasley, Parkinson and Granger, Zambini and Potter, Wells and Malfoy…." he finally finished. A student walked in to the classroom and handed him a note from Dumbledore stating that Krum arrived. Snape smiled weirdly. _

"_Miss Wells. Can you come up here please?" She looked at Draco and shrugged._

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_Krum arrived and Dumbledore wants you to greet him. He is in His office."_

"_Thank you sir." She become chipper and Draco noticed as she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room. He looked at Snape who had a big smile on his face, rare._

_She made it to Dumbledore's office in record time. When she saw Viktor, she ran up to him and gave him hug._

"_Viktor its so nice to see you again! Did you bring my broomstick?"_

"_hevllo 'iffani. I'm very good and you? And ves I did bring your broomstick."_

"_Well, Tiffani I hold you responsible to show Viktor around the school." Dumbledore said._

"_Yes, sir, but where is he staying?"_

"_He has his own quarters for the remainder of the year. I showed them to him already."_

"_Of the year?"_

"_Yes, didn't I tell you he is the new quidditch couch?" he said, a twinkle in his eye._

"_No you kinda left that out. And you ( pointing at Krum) didn't tell me either?"_

"_I vanted it to be a surprise. Its going to be different this year, quidditch is."_

"_Oh, whatever. Lets go." She grabbed and dragged him around the school, showing him the great hall, owlery, bathrooms, a few classrooms, and finally they made it to the head common room. _

"_This is where I stay. Only me and Malfoy stay here since we are the heads."_

"_You live vere with a boy? I need to talk to this kid."_

"_Malfoy doesn't do anything to me, so there is no reason for you to talk to him. If I act like he doesn't exist, he does the same. Except when he stops me from killing people." She laughed. She knew she better not tell him about Ron._

"_So does Hermione Granger still go here?"_

"_Yea, why?"_

"_No reason. Are you friends with her?"_

"_Yea, why? You want me to talk to her for you?"_

"_Actually yea, can you tell her to her to meet me at the library after dinner and if she doesn't show I'll understand. Please?"_

"_Um sure thing. So where is my broom stick, we'll go to the pitch." _

"_Its here already. Dumbledore sent it." she walked in her room and there it was, on her bed. She walked out and Draco walked in to the common room at the same time. _

"_Wells, what do you think your doing?"_

"_I'm going flying."_

"_You do know that you can't on the pitch , since you aren't on the quidditch team."_

"_I guess it good that I'm going with the couch right?"_

"_You know the couch?"_

"_Yes, she does. I'm the couch." Viktor spoke up. This caused Draco to jump and Tiffani couldn't help but giggle. _

"_You're couch, Viktor Krum is Hogwarts quidditch couch?"_

"_Yea, would you like to fly with us?" Tiffani shot a death glare, she didn't want to be with Draco on Krum's first night here. Draco saw this and decided to piss her off. _

"_Yea, why not." Tiffani grimaced. __'I hate that kid'_

Krum decided that he should make small talk with Malfoy as they walked to the pitch. Tiffani walked behind them pouting. 

"So Draco, is it?"

"Yea."

"You play quidditch?"

"Yea, Slytherin seeker since my second year." He said this proudly. Tiffani laughed but tried to cover it up with a cough. Malfoy noticed.

"What's so funny back there?" He glared. 

"So you're the guy that couldn't beat Harry Potter if his life depended on it?" This time she didn't try to cover her laugh. 

"You're a bitch, did you know?"

"that's harsh. But I bet I could catch the snitch faster than you."

"Doubt it." 

"I take that as the challenge." Viktor said, amusement on his face. 

"Well, how about this Malfoy, the person who catches the snitch 2 times out of three gets to be the new Slytherin seeker. Deal?" She stuck out her hand for him to shake it. 

"Malfoys don't turn down a challenge." He shook her hand.

"Nor Wells. And Viktor will supervised and make sure we don't cheat."

"Fine." By this time they were at the pitch. Viktor went and got the snitch.

"You know I will go on easy on you and not catch it that fast, so it looks like you know what you are doing. Since you are a girl" Malfoy bloated, but he was only too wrong about Tiffani's quidditch skills.

"What ever you say, Malfoy." She didn't even bother to tell him she knew exactly what she was doing. Krum came up in the air, with a little gold ball with wings in between his thumb and index finger. He reviewed the rules. Mainly, who catches best 2 out of 3 in the new Slytherin seeker and you can't cheat. _'Well Duhh' _The snitch was off and Krum was watching the opponents very closely.

Draco and Tiffani flew to opposite sides of the pitch in search of the snitch. Tiffani immediately saw it on her side, but she saw that Draco was staring right her. She decided not to gather his attention. She noticed that the ball was flying right towards her and now she took her advantage. Draco saw her flying right at it, but Tiffani caught in before Draco could reach her. 

"1-Wells, 0-Malfoy" Viktor voice boomed and Tiffani handed him the snitch "round two" and it was gone again.

Tiffani already saw it within 30 seconds but decided to watch Draco. He stayed by her this time and his eyes were frantic looking for the snitch. She just sat there on her broom laughing at him. After five minutes, she decided to go get the snitch, while Draco had his back turned. He was still looking for it when Krum's voice interrupted him.

"Wells-2, Malfoy-0"

"What!" Draco was pissed and Tiffani couldn't help but smile. She was the new Slytherin seeker. She flew to the ground and put her broom in the Slytherins cabin. She was walking to the school and was being followed by Draco, actually being chased by Draco. She turned around and he was about 15 feet behind her and gaining. She booked it. He looked like he was going to kill her. She ran in to the Great hall and he was still chasing her. She ran in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. They finally made it to the Slytherin table. She stood on one side and he stood on the other side. He was out of breath. 

"Out of breath there, Draco."

"You bitch. You come here and then take my position. I hate you. You deserve to die." This gather more attention including the teachers and Dumbledore. He was frowning. 

"Your just pissed that you got beat by a girl."

"You cheated!"

"And tell me, Malfoy, how did I manage that? Krum was there, so I couldn't"

"Fuck Krum. I swear I'll kill you." He knock everything off the table that was in reach. 

"Jeeze, Malfoy, calm down. It was fair and square and you know it. So take a chill pill!"

By this time Zambini snuck up behind him, and grabbed him pushing him in the front hall. Tiffani saw Snape walking towards her, dragging her to the front hall. 

"Your father and the dark lord will not be happy with this." He stopped pulling her when they were in front of the main doors, little did they know was that Blaise and Draco were right outside, listening.

"Who gives you the right to talk to me about the dark lord?"

"Since he became madly in love with you, he contacted me and told me to take you to the meeting on Halloween."

" Ew! So you're a death eater, I knew it. Why are you helping Dumbledore?"

"Spying you stupid girl."

"Yea, right. You most be really stupid, to think that Dumbledore doesn't know that your spying."

"That's it! We are going to see him tonight. Who knows you might see your father." He grabbed her wrist. 

"Let me go!"

"No, you are seeing him rather you like it or not."

"I don't want to, he'll ask me to marry or something like that. Please don't make me go, anyways I have classes tomorrow."

"Too Late, you are going" She went silent.

He pulled her to through the forbidden forest for about a hour and a half. There she was sure to meet her doom. 

--

**Outside, Draco's and Blaise's POV**

"Draco, man calm down. Tell me what happen."

"Tiffani Wells happened. That's what. She fucking to my position on the quidditch team." 

"She's are new seeker. I never knew she played quidditch."

"Neither did I, I wish I knew. That girl is filled with a lot of fucking secrets and I can't stand it."

"Chill dude. There are going to be chaser tryouts for Slytherin, so there is still a chance for you to still be on the team."

"Yea, yea whatever." He suddenly hear voices from the front hall, "Blaise, do you hear that?"

"Yeah man." They walked as close to the door as they could and recognized the voices of Severus Snape and Tiffani Wells. 

"Your father and the dark lord will not be happy with this." 

"Who gives you the right to talk to me about the dark lord?"

"Since he became madly in love with you, he contacted me and told me to take you to the meeting on Halloween."

"Ew! So you're a death eater, I knew it. Why are you helping Dumbledore?"

"Spying you stupid girl."

"Yea, right. You most be really stupid, to think that Dumbledore doesn't know that your spying."

"That's it! We are going to see him tonight. Who knows you might see your father." 

"Let me go!"

"No, you are seeing him rather you like it or not."

"I don't want to, he'll ask me to marry or something like that. Please don't make me go, anyways I have classes tomorrow."

"Too Late, you are going" They watched from the shadows as Snape pulled Tiffani to the forbidden forest.

"Oh, Shit! I can't let this happen to her. Shit, Shit , Shit she is my best friend. FUCK!" Blaise was mad, he punched the wall. This making his knuckles bleed. 

"Alright, Blaise we have to do something. Go to my common room and wait there. Passwords Dragon Blood. And I'll follow them. Take care of your hand." He left Blaise to follow Snape. He was following the girl who he told to die that might actually die tonight **'shit I'm an idiot'**.


	10. Snape, a Father?

Chapter 9- Snape, the father?

Tiffani knew immediately that the Dark Lord was near because she felt his presence in her mind. She instantly blocked him. Karkaroff had taught occlumency, the ability to keep the unknown out of her head. Her hands were bound behind her. Snape cut the rope causing her arms to fall limp to her side. Little did anyone know was that Draco Malfoy was behind a near – by tree, in hearing distance.

"Severus, I see you brought your daughter. She looks lovely." Hissed Voldemort. Tiffani was calm as ever till that point. She turned towards Snape.

"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! No true father would bring his child here." She was on the verge of tears, tears of anger.

'_There is no way in hell that Snape is my father. I never met my father, but I'm that he would never take me to the Dark Lord. That's insane!'_

"Hem, Hem." Voldemort choked, gathering her attention. Tiffani turned to him, and knew the best thing to do now was to bow, so she did unwillingly.

"Tiffani, you do not have to bow to me. I have heard so much about you and I've come to like you very much. I have respect for you and everything you do. You should be honored."

"I am sir. Anyways, what can I help you with tonight?"

"I would like to know what you think of me. Please, be honest." This stunned Tiffani. What did she think of this evil person? She never really thought about it.

"Hmm…I think you are a cruel, mean , wicked wizard yet powerful that needs to learn that muggles do no do anything wrong to our kind, and that you should give up trying to kill one of my good friend. I think you know who I'm talking about. Yes, I'm talking about Harry Potter."

"Well, weren't you honest?" came a high shrill voice behind Tiffani. Draco cringed, knowing only too well it was his Aunt Bellatrix.

"I was only doing what he asked! So don't get all pissed off at me." They were now eye to eye, giving each other death glares. Draco knew that this fight wasn't going to end well.

"You selfish little Bitch! Crucias!" Bellatrix screamed the spell. Draco leaned his head against the tree, waiting for screams of pain to fill his ear. A loose tear fell down is cheek for the girl. He wanted to jump in front of her and take the pain instead of her. He was starting to like her. No screams came. First Draco looked at the crowd. Everyone was wide-eyed; including Tiffani's supposed to be father, Snape. Tiffani was standing in front of his aunt smirking, eyebrows up, and folding her arms across her chest.

"Now, Now Bellatrix isn't it? Anyway, you should have known better that I knew how to counteract that curse, I mean seriously. I guess you can say that I'm not a normal seventeen year old. I know how to block that curse and many others and also (turning towards Voldemort) I know how to block my mind. Haven't been able to get into it yet, have you?" WHAM! Voldemort slapped her wit enough force to make her fly to the ground. Tiffani got up gracefully as if nothing happened.

"Well since we know our true feelings toward each other, I best be off. I have classes tomorrow. Tootles." With a quick wave of her hand, she left to the woods from the same place she came from. From behind her, she could hear Voldemort saying 'she'll come back to us soon' and 'let her go'. Once Tiffani was far away from the group and she was well on the main path, she ran all the way back to Hogwarts, in till she was in a girl's restroom on the first floor. She didn't stop till she was at that spot.

Her face felt like it ad a million blisters on it and when she looked in the mirror, she already was beginning to see a black and blue handprint forming on her cheek. She finally cried when she saw it. It was very painful indeed. She knew that she would have to go to the hospital wing at dawn, to cure it before many people saw it. She walked slowly to her common room, making sure not to run into any patrolling teachers.

She made it up there, and once she was inside, she took off her robes and shoes. She had on tight jeans and a white tank top. She sat in an armchair in front of the fire. She sat very still with her hands in her lap, staring at only the fire, and thinking. She didn't even notice the lump of Blaise Zambini passed out on the loveseat.

--

**MEANWHILE **

Draco made it back to the castle shortly after Tiffani. He decided to go to the Slytherin common room first. He was very stressed out from what he just witnessed. He wanted someone, no…some girl to relieve him from this stress, in his room, on his bed, if you're catching his drift. He thought that Tiffani wouldn't mind if he brought another girl in his room. He already had about 15 different girls in his bed in the past 3 weeks, and she never seemed to notice or pay attention. He walked in to the common room and found the perfect candidate, a Miss Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey Pans."

"Hey Drakie-Poo." Her voice annoyed him.

"Can you help me with um…some of my homework?" She looked confused. Draco never needed help with his homework, in less he wanted…just in the middle of her thoughts, he winked at her. She knew what he wanted and being the whore she was, she agreed with him.

"Oh. Yea, I'll help." They walked in silence the whole way there. It was in till they were in the Heads common room did Pansy break this quietness. She screamed at the sight of Tiffani Wells. She was sitting as straight as someone could ever be, staring blankly at the fire. Pansy whispered to Draco, thinking Tiffani couldn't hear them. She seemed to be in a world of her own.

"Is Tiffani okay?" Draco wasn't as shocked to see Tiffani like this, for only he knew what happened. Tiffani answered her before Draco could open his mouth.

"I'm fine, Pansy. Don't worry about me. Go have fun with Draco, who knows when you turn will come up again."

Pansy turned towards Draco.

"What is she talking about?" Tiffani decided to answer for him again.

"Think about it Pansy. Have you ever wondered if his reputation is true and not a rumor? I believe that its true, I mean with in the past month, I've seen about 10-15 girls walk though this room to get to his. Girls ask me all the time how it's like to be living with a sex god." It took Pansy a minute to figure out what Tiffani was telling her. Tiffani never looked up from staring at the fire, but she knew what was going on behind her. Pansy was silently crying, thinking that Draco only loved her, but now she realized that Draco only used her for sex. And Draco was sending her death glares. Next thing Tiffani knew was that Draco was on the ground, groaning, since Pansy's knee just happened to whack him in his groin. Pansy was running out of the room, crying harder. Tiffani knew that Pansy would spend the rest of the night crying. Blaise finally woke up. No body noticed him yet.

Draco was finally on his feet again. He walked in front of Tiffani, blocking her view on the fire. She closed her eyes. There were still silent tears coming out from her eyes. That's when Draco noticed the bruise from the slap she received earlier. He instantly felt pity for her. He knelt down next to her and lightly felt her cheek and bruise with his fingertips. Even though she winced and he noticed, he pulled away, her heart fluttered at his touch. Her eyes were still closed. She never really let him touch her in any way like that before, but now she wasn't backing away. He stayed there just staring at her face.

'_**She is so beautiful. I feel so bad now. I shouldn't have brought all those girls in here. She will never give me a chance. I'm such an idiot. Oh, wait I'm suppose to be mad at her. She took my spot and now I have to take a cold shower. AH!'**_

He couldn't bring himself to yell at her, not after what she been though tonight. All he could do was tell her to heal that bruise and stomp to his room, slamming the door. Blaise finally decided to make him self present.

"That was interesting, wasn't it?" Blaise said. Tiffani jumped at his voice, but she was happy he was here. She finally moved to face him, and he finally caught a first glimpse of her bruise.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" he was truly concerned. He had known where she went tonight; he just didn't know what happened.

"It's nothing, just a long story. So enough of me, why are you here?"

"Oh, well I was waiting for you. I was looking for you at the end of dinner, and I saw you leaving with Snape. So I decided to wait her. Draco gave me the password." He made up his excuse fast.

"Oh, well how long have you been waiting? I'm sorry for making you wait."

"A long time, but I'm glad to wait. What time is it?"

"Like 1:00 in the morning."

"Wow, a really long time then. I guess I should leave." When he got up, he felt Tiffani pulling his arm, to make him sit down again.

"Can you stay with me tonight, just tonight? I don't want to be alone." Blaise was surprised, he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Where will I sleep?"

"In my bed, of course, only for sleeping. To tell you the truth I'm too scared to be alone. Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her room.

"You can get ready out here and I will use the bathroom. I have to take a shower first." She left him alone and he took off his robes and pants. All he had for bed was a tight t-shirt, showing how muscular he was and silk boxers. It took Tiffani about 10 minutes to take a shower and another 5 minutes to get dress. When she walked out, Blaise was already on her bed. She placed her wand on her nightstand. She turned off the big light. She laid down next to him and turned to face him.

"Blaise, I really don't know anything about you."

"There is nothing for you to know yet."

"Oh. Okay. Well, at least tell me something I can understand."

"Hmmm…alright, how about this. My name is Blaise Zambini, My best friends are Draco Malfoy and Tiffani Wells and I know too many secrets. Is that good for now?"

Tiffani was happy with this. She didn't bother t answer back. She was too tired. So she just nodded and snuggled in Blaise's chest, afraid what tomorrow will lead too. But also that night in Blaise's arms, Tiffani had her first dream of Draco Malfoy.


	11. A Dream and Potions

**A/N WRITER'S BLOCK LIKE SERIOUSLY! AHH! review please! :**

Chapter 10- A Dream and Potions

In her dream, Tiffani was back at the Malfoy Manor. She was standing next to the piano and Draco was playing. She was singing. When she strictly remembers his breath on her ear, stating that he would catch her if she fell, and then a kiss on the cheek. Then she remembered that she told him she hated him that night and now he hated her too. She never hated him, quite the opposite. She really liked him. But since she was one of those supposed pureblooded witches, she would never admit to something like that. Next her dream flashbacked to earlier that night, when he touched her cheek how-so-gently. She finally figured out that the dream was one of her visions. These dreams showed the past, the present, and the soon-to-be. She was a seer, but she barely got visions and she knew that this particular vision was about Draco's future. Her dream finally turned to the future. She saw Voldemort torturing Draco, till he was a bloody pulp on the stone floor. There were streaks of pain filling the room. Tiffani couldn't stand it. She woke up, screaming at the top of her lungs, waking up Blaise next to her. She was sitting straight up.

"What's up with you?" he mumbled half asleep. But before he asked, Tiffani ran into the bathroom, keeping the door open. When she made it to the toilet, she puked. She was so gross out and horrified at what she saw, she got sick. Blaise ran into the bathroom and paused just staring at her. When she was done, she walked to the sink and washed out her month and face. She turned towards Blaise.

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay, but what the hell happened?"

"I just had a bad dream and it made me sick."

"What was your dream about?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, but we have class today, so I think you should go to your own common room and get ready there."

"I see when I'm not wanted, bye."

Tiffani just rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever." After Blaise walked out. She remembered that Draco was one being torture and she had to know that he was okay. She was quite sure that he was still sleeping in his room. She looked horrible, but she didn't care. She was shivering since she got sick. She had a red blotchy face and her throat was horse. She ran up to Draco's door and banged on it for about 5 minutes till he answered.

"What?" he snapped, wondering why he was woken up. He saw that Tiffani was at his door, shaking.

"I see that you're all right, bye." She turned away and ran to her room.

"I wondered what the hell was up with her." Draco thought aloud to him self. He guessed that she was still scared from the night before.

Tiffani got ready in record time. She wanted to speak to Dumbledore and the perfect time would be during potions class which she had right after lunch break. She didn't think she could face Snape yet with blowing his face off. The morning passed really quickly. Tiffani decided that she would only think about her school work and not the night before.

By lunch time, Tiffani was so nervous. She sat at the very end of the Slytherin table. She had no clue what she was going to tell Dumbledore. She had so much but she didn't know how to word. She had the idea that she will only talk about Snape being her father and leave out yesterdays meeting. She was unaware that someone noticed her odd behavior, Draco Malfoy. He decided that he would figure her out. He went and sat next to her. She felt his body rub against hers. Only her eyes went to the Gryffindor table meeting the angry eyes of Ron Weasley who was getting up coming straight towards them. She turned towards Draco and he was staring at her intently. She couldn't handle it. There was something abut his eyes that she didn't know. She got up and walked as quickly as she could without gathering attention. She saw that Ron was still going to follow her and she hoped that Draco wouldn't. When she made it to the front foyer is when Ron caught up with her. He pushed her in to the wall keeping them out of site.

"So your friends with the enemy?" he was pissed as always when he was around her.

"What are you talking about?" she decided to stay calm.

"I'm talking about Malfoy."

"To tell you the truth, he is so much a better friend than you. Anyways I must be going; I have a meeting with Dumbledore." She walked away from him. He was shocked, that anyone thought Draco Malfoy was a better friend than him. When she made it to the Professor's office, she was surprised to see Malfoy there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He seemed like he knew she was going to be here, like he eavesdropped on her and Ron's conversation, which is exactly what he did.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help a friend. See she keeps keeping secrets away from me and I know she needs help. So are we going to talk to the old coot or what?"

"I don't think you should go. You don't know anything about me."

"On the contrary, I may know more than you think."

"Fine whatever, come on." Then he surprised her. He grabbed her hand and walked up the stairs with their hands in twined. He let her go before they knocked.

Knock, knock, and knock.

"Come in." came the voice of Dumbledore, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Wells. Just the people I need to speak too."

"Hello professor." Tiffani was the only one to greet him back, as Malfoy hated the Professor.

"Now I have a feeling that you wanted to talk about your father?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmmm…I know that you know that Severus is your father, as does Mr. Malfoy." Tiffani turned towards Draco.

"You knew, and you never told me?"

"Well I just found out last night." Tiffani eyes went wide. He was there last night at the meeting. Dumbledore saw something was going to happen. He excused himself for a meeting, leaving Tiffani and Draco in his office by themselves. They honestly didn't notice him leave; they were too busy staring at each other. Tiffani finally broke the silence. She sat down on the floor; too much stress, Draco did the same, sitting next to her. She wouldn't look at him anymore.

"What else do you know?"

"Enough. You don't need to worry about it anymore."

"What do you mean I won't need to worry about it anymore?"

"I talked to Dumbledore this morning about it and he is talking to Snape about it."

"Okay." She was still confused, but she trusted Draco enough to believe that there really wasn't anything to worry about it. She still chooses not to look at him.

"Tiffani, look at me." She was staring at the floor and shook her head no.

"Please." Draco begged in a whisper. She looked up slowly to see his face only a few inches away from her face. He saw that she had tears in her eyes. She knew what was coming, _it was coming!_ Oh she ad only a few seconds to figure out what se was going to do. She wanted to kiss Draco, but then she didn't want to add on the stress. Plus, he is a man whore after all. She backed away from him and stood up, walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. Anyways we have double potions with my father and he is probably wondering where we are. I'll see you there." She walked out. She walked to the dungeons. She didn't care if she was late. She was excused anyways. All she wanted to do is make Snape's life like hell. She stood outside the door and open with so much force making it bang against the wall. All the heads snapped towards the door, including Snape's. When he saw who entered 45 minutes late, he was pissed.

"Wells, can you explain to me why you are late?"

"Nah, I don't want to." She knew that her attitude would piss him off even more.

"Don't make me take off points."

"Go head. I tend t always gain them back. Plus it's your house too." Tiffani noticed all the whispers from her classmates and she smirked at Snape. Finally Draco walked through the door, looking angry. He took his seat next to Tiffani, since she was his potion's partner for the year. Snape looked really mad. Tiffani was getting a kick out of this. She took out a piece of parchment and crumpled it into a ball. She decided to toss it into the air and catch it till Snape decided to punish his daughter. He didn't say anything, but kept glaring at her; she was laughing the whole time and occasionally worked on her potion. Their potion can kill you with in 3 minutes. Some how, her and Draco's potion finished first. She put a sample in a vial, while Malfoy cleaned up. She walked up to Snape's desk.

"Here is our potion _father_; I hope you are the one to drink it." That was Snape's last straw. He walked in to the back storage room and shut the door. Everyone could hear crashes and bangs within the room. Tiffani went back to her desk and grabbed her stuff. As she was walking out of the door, Snape was walking back into the room, all red in the face. Tiffani didn't stop laughing while she made her way to Viktor's quarters.

--

**KRUM'S QUARTERS **

Tiffani reached a portrait of a quidditch game being played. She knocked on the frame and the portrait opened up, showing the face of Viktor Krum.

"Tiffani, vhat a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Viktor, do you know when chasers tryout are?"

"Next week. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." She walked in, to be greeted by a Hermione Granger.

"Hermione! I didn't know you were here. Wow, I haven't talked to you in forever." Tiffani ran up at hugged her.

"Yeah, I know. Did you know that I and Viktor am an item now?"

"No, since when?"

"A while now." Viktor rolled his eyes as he watched the girl who he loved gossip.

"So how are the Gryffindors?"

"Hmmm… Harry and Ginny are still together and Ron can't find a date to go to Hogsmeade with, since

Well you know why."

"What's Hogsmeade?"

"It's a wizard village, right outside Hogwarts gate. 3rd years and up go there about once a month."

"Oh."

"So I guess you don't have a date yet? It's this weekend. I'm surprised that you didn't know about it, you being head girl and all."

"Malfoy seems to take care of everything. He doesn't let me. Ahhh, sometimes I can't stand him, but I go to go. I see you around then Hermione. See you at practice Viktor."

"Bye." They said in unison.

Tiffani left because she felt uncomfortable talking about Draco and really she wanted to talk to him about this Hogsmeade trip and why he planned it without her. She waited in their common room. The portrait open and Draco walked in. But he was not alone…


	12. A Plan Sealed With a Kiss

**Well, i know its a short chapter but i need some ideas? have any? review please. **

**and no, i still don't own HARRY POTTER.**

_Previously:_

_Tiffani left because she felt uncomfortable talking about Draco and really she wanted to talk to him about this Hogsmeade trip and why he planned it without her. She waited in their common room. The portrait open and Draco walked in. But he was not alone…_

Chapter 11- A Plan sealed with a Kiss

Tiffani couldn't believe her eyes! Draco Malfoy was kissing Harry Potter's girlfriend's neck. They didn't notice her on the conch yet. They were on their way to Malfoy's room and Tiffani knows that only one thing happens in there.

"Ginny Weasley! What are you doing here, with him?" Alright so she had to admit to herself that she was jealous since just earlier this morning when Draco was about to kiss her.

"Oh my god, Tiffani I didn't you were here." Ginny responded.

"I can't believe you. What would Harry say about this?"

I don't know. But you won't tell him right?"

"Ginny, this isn't right…"

"Please, I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, I won't tell him." But Tiffani looked furious. Draco didn't look at her once during that little scene. She stomped off and found herself on the top of the astronomy tower. She sat down on the edge, with her legs hanging over. She stared out over the forbidden forest, as she thought. She thought about a lot of things during that moment of peace.

She thought about Draco kissing other girls, Hermione and Viktor, Ron raping her, Ginny cheating on Harry, her father lying to her, Voldemort liking her, helping the order, what would of happen if she stayed at the other school, and mainly about her mother. She tried to think about conclusions for her problems. Well, she couldn't do anything about Draco, since he obviously doesn't like her. Hermione and Viktor are so cute together. All she could do to Ron was making his life like a living hell. She would talk to Ginny about this Harry situation. She would talk to Snape about everything that happened, and about her mother. But she had this growing thought surfacing. What if she did something that helped the order, like her getting close to Voldemort. As she thought about this, someone interrupted her in her serenity.

"It's a beautiful night." Dumbledore said from behind her. Tiffani quietly got up and turned to face him.

"Yes, it is."

"So, Miss Wells, what are you doing out here this late?"

"Oh, well, I'm just thinking."

"Anything I could help you with?"

"Hmm… I have been thinking about helping the order, in the only way I can."

"Ahhh and that would be how?"

"Well you see, apparently Voldemort has taking a liking to me and I could get close to him. I could spy."

"Does your father know about this idea of yours?

"No sir."

"Well, then shall we go talk to him about this now?"

"I don't see why not." She was nervous. She hasn't seen her father since potions class and he was definitely not happy with her then.

As they walked down the Astronomy tower stairs, she asked him a nagging question.

"Professor, did you know my mother?"

"Yes, I did. She was an amazing witch." But as Tiffani was going to answer back, she heard the sound of running feet and sobbing as she turned towards the noise, she saw Ginny running from the head's corridor. Her hands covering her face hiding her crying. She ran past them as if they were invisible.

"I believe you should go comfort Ginny and I will talk to your father about your plan. We will talk about this tomorrow." He left swiftly, as she ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room. It's a good thing that she was head girl and was allowed entry into every common room. She found Ginny on her bed, sobbing.

"Ginny, what happened?

"I don't want to talk about."

"Please, tell me."

"Fine, but you can't tell a soul."

"Alright."

"Well, me and Malfoy kinda…you know, did it. And then he made me leave calling me a blood traitor." She broke down. Tiffani was furious again with Draco.

"Okay, Ginny, I need you to calm down. I will take care of Draco. Just get some rest." With this said she closed the curtains around her bed and walked back to her common room. She walked to Draco's room, but before entering it, she grabbed a near-by glass vase. She walked in and flung the vase at the wall near Draco's head.

"What the Fuck!" He shot up fast as the glass fell on his face and he turned in the direction the vase came from, seeing a very pleased and smirking Tiffani.

"What was that for?" He got up and gave Tiffani the look that said that I'm going to fucking kill you. This is the look that someone would shrink away from, run away from and cry away from, but not Tiffani. She just stood there as Draco approached knowing that if Draco hurt her anyway, there will be hell to pay.

"That was for taking advantage of my friend and then hurting her afterwards." He was only center meters away and Tiffani had forgotten to breathe. She didn't know why she acted like this when he was so close to each other. It happened all too suddenly, that his lips had crushed into hers. His hands were around her waist and he was slowly backing her into the closed door. Before her back hit, she broke away. She knows that this whole thing wouldn't be safe if someone found out. She left running out and slamming her door behind her, leaving Draco stunned. He had never felt like that after a kiss and for the first time ever, he wanted more.

Tiffani was just as stunned as he was. She got ready for bed thinking about Draco and how much she wanted to kiss him. But she was also worrying about the danger she was about to put herself in for the order. She fell asleep in a dreamless slumber.


	13. A Emotional Hospital Wing

**Please review.**

**and yes, i do Not own HARRY POTTER! **

_Previously: _

"That was for taking advantage of my friend and then hurting her afterwards." He was only center meters away and Tiffani had forgotten to breathe. She didn't know why she acted like this when he was so close to each other. It happened all too suddenly, that his lips had crushed into hers. His hands were around her waist and he was slowly backing her into the closed door. Before her back hit, she broke away. She knows that this whole thing wouldn't be safe if someone found out. She left running out and slamming her door behind her, leaving Draco stunned. He had never felt like that after a kiss and for the first time ever, he wanted more.

Tiffani was just as stunned as he was. She got ready for bed thinking about Draco and how much she wanted to kiss him. But she was also worrying about the danger she was about to put herself in for the order. She fell asleep in a dreamless slumber.

Chapter 12- A Emotional Hospital Wing

'_Okay all I have to do today is talk to Dumbledore and Snape about this plan and just plain out avoid Malfoy.' _She thought this as she got ready for the school day and she got up earlier the ever, knowing that Malfoy wasn't awake yet. She was out of the common room when she heard him slam the bathroom door, which meant he was in a bad mood, more reason to avoid him. She went down to breakfast and sat down to Blaise.

"You're not mad at me still right?" He turned towards her and smiled.

"Of course I'm not mad at you." He said this and he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, just as Draco walked in. Tiffani could see him from over Blaise's shoulder. Malfoy looked a little mad, okay maybe really pissed off and he was heading this way. Tiffani got up.

"Blaise, thanks for being here. Um, I got to go…do something." She left him there with an apple stuffed in his month. She grabbed a bagel and walked out of the great hall into the front foyer. She made sure no one saw her and she broke in to a dead sprint to the library. She just sat there just people-watching. She was making her way to her first class, charms, when the strangest thing happened. Someone came up behind her and yanked her hair hard. She turned around to see Pansy.

"What the hell was that for, Pansy?!" That hurt.

"Like you don't know, you little bitch. You made my Drakie-Poo get into a fight."

"First Draco doesn't like you and he only thinks you're an easy fuck. And second what are you talking about-"before she could finish her sentence, ansy had tackled her to the ground. The fight lasted about a total 10 minutes when none other than Snape broke them up. You could say that Tiffani had won, since Pansy came out with the most injuries. She had a black eye, fat lip and by the looks of it a broken wrist. Tiffani only had a scratch on her cheek and forehead. But they both could have a concussion. They were still trying to nail each other eyes out but Snape grabbed their eyes and twisted them hard. He practically dragged them to the hospital wing.

--

**Hospital Wing**

"Tiffani wants me." Blaise shouted at Draco in his bed in the Hospital Wing. They both were in there for concussion.

"NO!" and then the door was kicked opened by professor Snape, dragging Tiffani and Pansy by the ear. They were amazed on how bad those to looked. Pansy and Tiffani still were shouting at each other.

"You made my Draco get hurt." Tiffani laughed when she saw Draco's face drop. Pansy obviously didn't now they were in the hospital wing already.

"What's so funny?!"

"Why don't you ask Malfoy if I made him fight anyone? I'm sure he is in here somewhere." Taking a look around her, Pansy found Draco with his remarked smirk. Snape let go of Pansy as Madame Pomfrey rushed her on to a bed. Snape had taking Tiffani and pushed her back into the corridor. He made sure no one was near. Tiffani was growing impatient with her father, but she thought it was best to be nice with him…for now.

"Tiffani, what are you doing this Halloween?"

"Going to the Halloween Dance." Tiffani was nervous but raised her eyebrows, curious.

"You need to change your plans. You will be meeting the Dark Lord again and this time you will not act like a fool. Is that understood?"

"Can't it be any other time? I've been waiting for this dance for like forever."

"Afraid not, you're going rather you want to or not." By the look in his eye, she knew she couldn't get out of it. She knew that this would help the order so she decided to go. She was scared though. Not like last time when she could be herself, but now she had to apologize and be kind to the evil man, and this was all her doing and planning. Snape walked her back into the hospital wing where Pomfrey checked her, stating that she had a concussion unlike Pansy, who got to leave. Snape left unnoticed as Tiffani was sending Pansy death glares. Shortly after Snape and Parkinson left, Dumbledore walked in and Pomfrey was giving her potions. Pomfrey excused herself and Dumbledore checked if Malfoy and Blaise were sleeping, which they appeared to be. Tiffani knew that were faking, but she didn't say anything about it when Dumbledore started talking about his plan.

"So Tiffani what are you doing this Halloween?

"Nothing important." She knew that Dumbledore got her hint and handed her a piece of paper.

"This is from your father." Tiffani took the paper and Dumbledore left. He knew that it wouldn't be safe for anyone that was around her when she read it. He felt bad for the Slytherin boys.

**Tiffani,**

**You must apologize to Voldemort and I have reason to believe that he will induct you as a death eater. You will accept. This will help. **

**Severus Snape**

She looked up from the note and saw two pairs of curious eyes on her and she made sure Pomfrey couldn't hear them. She took a deep breath. She didn't really want to become a death eater, but right now she has no choice.

"Hey, guys."

"What was that about?" Blaise asked. That was really when it hit her. She would become a death eater and she would have to kill, kill, and kill. She broke down. Halloween was in less than a week. She cried for about 10 minutes and calmed her down. She chooses to answer Blaise now.

"Blaise are you suppose to be a death eater?"

"Yeah."

"And you Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to become one during Holiday Break. Why are you asking this question?"

"Do you know if getting the mark is painful?"

"Yes, very. Why do you want to-"Draco stopped mid sentence. He just stared at her. She was being forced to become one. He instantly felt sorry for her and just wanted to go up to her and hug her, telling her that everything will be okay. He would too if Blaise wasn't there. He didn't want to fight with him again.

"Tiffani, when is it happening?" Draco asked. Blaise finally caught on. He looked pissed. She was actually NOT surprised to see him pissed, she always sees it.

"Halloween" She said in a very quiet whisper, hoping that they didn't hear her since they were across the room. They did hear and now Draco was mad.

"Halloween, that so fucking soon!" Maybe was a little more than mad.

"Tell me about it."

"Do you want to be a death eater?" Blaise asked concerned.

"To tell you the truth, no I don't want to."

"Are you scared?" Draco asked. Tiffani really didn't know how to answer. She definitely was, but she wasn't sure she should admit it. But then she was with her best friends…sorta. She would just have to trust them.

"Yes, I am very scared." This is when she noticed that she only looked at them once that night. She looked up and saw that they both cared for her and her eyes started welling up. If something bad was to happen Halloween, they would be what she would miss the most. She got up from her bed and walked to Blaise's bed. He sat up and they stared at each other for a moment, then she hugged him.

"Blaise, you're my best friend and if anything was to happen, I want you to know that I will miss you and that I love you." She kissed his cheek and walked over to Draco's bed. She sat down and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She sat there and she could feel Draco's eyes boring into her head. She felt his fingers lightly on her chin, pulling her face up. He was also pulling her face to his, and he brushes his lips lightly against hers. She cried again and she put her head on his shoulder as he held her close to him. No body noticed that Blaise was silently crying over Tiffani, now knowing that her heart was to Draco and not himself.

"Draco, I love you."

"I love you too Tiffani."

With this said she walked away from him and lay down in her own bed. Let's just say this was a very emotional night for all three of them.


	14. Goodbyes

**Sorry, not action packed chapter. but the next one is going to be SO MUCH BETTER! :)**

**I, hereby, wish i owned Harry Potter. But we cant always get what we wish for. :(**

_Previously:_

"_Blaise, you're my best friend and if anything was to happen, I want you to know that I will miss you and that I love you." She kissed his cheek and walked over to Draco's bed. She sat down and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She sat there and she could feel Draco's eyes boring into her head. She felt his fingers lightly on her chin, pulling her face up. He was also pulling her face to his, and he brushes his lips lightly against hers. She cried again and she put her head on his shoulder as he held her close to him. No body noticed that Blaise was silently crying over Tiffani, now knowing that her heart was to Draco and not himself._

"_Draco, I love you."_

"_I love you too Tiffani."_

_With this said she walked away from him and lay down in her own bed. Let's just say this was a very emotional night for all three of them._

Chapter 13- Goodbyes

Tiffani woke up in the hospital wing knowing that this was her last day as a free woman. She would become a death eater in less than 48 hours. She was determined to make it one hell of a day. Though she did have to say stuff to Hermione and Harry, just like she told Draco and Blaise. She also wanted to spend time with Malfoy. She needed to talk to Snape to find out what to expect. But first she needed to get food in her tummy. She left the wing, not bothering the boys, and headed for the Great Hall. She knew that she didn't look the greatest, but she had a reason to be glum today. Tiffani knew that she would look pissed off all day and that people would avoid the head girl. She was tired because she spent most of the night weeping her self to sleep. This was going to be a hard week for her.

When she walked in the Great Hall she glanced up at the staff table. Dumbledore didn't look to happy like he usually did. She wondered if it had to do with her. After breakfast, she had potions. Maybe Draco would get out of the hospital wing in time. She got there early enough; she talked with Snape about tomorrow night.

"Father, do you have a moment?"

"Ah, Tiffani, yes I do. What do you need?" He didn't look up at her as he was busy with papers on his desk. He knew what this is going to be about.

"It's about tomorrow night."

"I had a feeling. Tomorrow is quite simple. I'm surprised that Voldemort is taking a girl in, especially at such a young age. Bellatrix is the only other single women as a death eater. The rest of the other women are only there because of their husbands. You have to act honored. Lestrange isn't happy and will want to dual you. She said so already, so I need you to be on your guard."

"Oh, if tomorrow night couldn't get better. Where and when do I go?"

"We will be leaving tomorrow around 6:00am before anyone is up. We will be going to Voldemort's old home. I don't know when we will return, late probably."

"Anything else I should know?"

"The mark is going to be very painful. Most men cry while getting it. It's okay to cry, since you are young. It's okay to be scared."

Tiffani gulped and now had a goal. She will make it without crying. Potions went by very quickly. Draco wasn't there. The rest of her classes went by fast, since she mainly kept to her self. She concentrated very hard on her schoolwork, to keep her mind off other things, like Halloween. She went to the common room and it looked like Malfoy hasn't been there lately. She left a mental note to remind her to visit him at the hospital after dinner. While she was in the common room, she received an owl. She immediately recognized Dumbledore's elegant handwriting.

_**Dear Tiffani,**_

_**I need you to report to my office as soon as you receive this. It concerns your future. **_

_**Thank you, **_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Tiffani knew that it had to do with tomorrow. She left five minutes after getting the owl. She was surprise to see a whole bunch of people in the office like: Harry, Hermione, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys (excluding Ron), and Tonks.

When Mrs. Weasley saw her walk in, she hugged her before anyone could talk. Molly was crying as was Hermione and Ginny. Harry was staring into space meaning he was thinking hard, Fred and George were in the corner of the office quiet for once, Arthur was talking in whispers with Dumbledore and Tonks. Their heads snapped up at once when they heard Molly talk.

"Tiffani, this is horrible."

"Molly, I'll be okay. Please don't worry about me." Molly didn't say anything more. She just hugged her again. Tiffani knew that she was going to be worried no matter what. Dumbledore spoke up.

"Tiffani, I thought it would be good if you talked to your friends that are outside his circle, before your entrance." Tiffani knew that she would never be able to talk to these people much after she entered Voldemort's death eater circle. Honestly she didn't know what she would do after she got the mark. All she knew that afterwards she had to be close to Voldemort. Other than that she hadn't thought about it much.

Since she already talked to Molly, she moved to the twins. She will miss them. They were the ones that always put a smile on her face, even if their pranks were on her, which wasn't often. She could tell them easily apart.

"Fred, George, its official. You guys are the best pranksters I've met yet."

"Tiffani, seriously, how many prank stars have you met?" They said at the same time. Tiffani was used to that too.

"None, but you guys will always be the best at what you do. Good Luck with the shop."

"Good luck with old Voldy pants." They whispered one in each ear as they hugged her goodbye. Tiffani went to the next people, which were Arthur and Tonks. They both wished her luck. She hugged Tonks and shook hands with Mr. Weasley. She hugged Ginny telling her everything was going to be okay. Gin left silently. Hermione was next. Her eyes were wet.

"Hermione, please don't cry. You'll make me cry too."

"I'm sorry. Its just it is really hard to say goodbye to someone who will be so near too." Tiffani understood what she meant. She will be in the same classes as Hermione, but never be able to talk to her.

"Oh, and Viktor sends his best wishes and that he is sorry he couldn't be here. He had to couch Ravenclaw tonight."

"Tell him thanks. Bye mione." As she saw Hermione leave, she noticed that only three people in the room. Herself, Harry Potter and Dumbledore.

"Harry, you understand that this will help you right?" Tiffani worried.

"Yes, I don't how I feel. Some of me feel like I am putting yet another friend into danger. Then I feel like you truly want to do this."

"I do want to do this, I want to help. Just know that none of this is your fault. Goodbye, Harry."

"I know, I know. Be careful okay. Bye." He left. Tiffani felt pity for him: it was his destiny to destroy the man she was about to join. Now it was only Dumbledore.

"What now, professor Dumbledore?"

"All I can say is good luck." For some reason his eyes had the awkward twinkle in it even through hard times.

"Thank you sir." Tiffani left to go to dinner. She saw that Blaise was back from hospital wing. She decided to go to talk to him. She knew she had disappointed him, last night when she kissed Malfoy, but they were still friends right?

"Hey Blaise, how are you?" Blaise looked up at her. His eyes were sad, and this is what Tiffani didn't want…at all.

"I'm okay, a little sore."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Anyways I never asked why you and Malfoy fight?" She could tell that that it was about her. She just wanted to see if he would admit to it.

"Oh, um…" Blaise blushed. _'Blaise blushed! Someone call the healer.'_

"Its okay, I'll just ask Draco, if you don't want to answer."

"Ah, sure." Tiffani noticed his face was now cold when she mention Malfoy's name. Tiffani ignored it and looked at her plate. She was scared. She was scared for herself, Blaise, Draco and Harry. She suddenly lost her appetite. She pushed her plate away.

"You do know that Malfoy is just going to play you?" So this is what he was thinking, she thought.

"Did anyone say anything about me going out with Malfoy, because I sure didn't."

"Yeah, well good, he hates you." He stood and started walking away.

"Yeah, well I hate you!" She yelled at his back and noticed some first years staring at her in horror.

"What are you looking at?!" She yelled at them as she grabbed her stuff and headed for the common room and to her comfy bed, which acted as her only friend. She didn't want to go see Draco and she was sure he didn't want to see her. That meant more sleep for her. As she walked she passed the golden trio and they sent her sad and gloomy looks including Ron. She went to the common room and it still looked like Malfoy was in the hospital wing. She figured that he would know where she was tomorrow. She fell asleep, weeping, only to be woken at 5:00am by Snape banging on the common room door. She knew today was it.


End file.
